What Makes A Family
by KBHP
Summary: AU. Elena Gilbert doesn't know what she would do without Damon Salvatore, her best friend and the only consistent father figure in her 14 year old son Jeremy's life. For the past 6 years they have created a perfect little unit rich is love and laughter. But what happens when Elena realizes that Damon isn't just important to her son's existence? What if he means more to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful readers! This is my new story What Makes A Family. It revolves around Elena Gilbert (29) and her teenage son Jeremy Gilbert (14). Damon Salvatore (23) is a big brother/father figure to Jeremy and has been for a little over 6 years. He has also become a best friend to Elena despite their age difference. In this fic we will explore the idea of what family is, life's trials and tribulations, and of course true love. :D Its a different kind of fic but I hope you enjoy it and really connect with the characters. Reviews are enthusiastically encouraged. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its incredible characters. I only own the plot in which this story revolves. I do, however, wish I owned Ian Somerhalder. That is all. :D**

* * *

"I'll get it, mom!" Fourteen-year-old Jeremy Gilbert yells up the stairs to his mom before he casually walks over to the front door. Jeremy smiles when he swings the door open

"What's the password, Sir?" He asks his face stern so the visitor takes him seriously. Damon Salvatore rolls his eyes at the midnight blue sky as he stands on the other side of the threshold.

"I don't know, Boobs," Damon guesses. Jeremy shakes his head in shame.

"Someone's mind is in the gutter," Jeremy says chuckling a little bit.

"Uh, Fart?" Damon guesses this time.

"Try again," Jeremy folds his arms in front of his chest. With his 5'7 frame, and athletic build, he could easily pass for a very young security guard or bouncer at a nightclub.

"You are so immature, Jeremy. I hope you don't ask your first girlfriend for a password every time you hold hands." Jeremy laughs, untwining his arms. Damon catches Jeremy in his moment of weakness and head butts him in his stomach forcing his way into the house. Jeremy's mom, Elena Gilbert, comes down the stairs and smiles watching them play fight in her living room.

"You two are toddlers…" She yells chuckling slightly.

"Aright, Aright, I give up! I give up. You're going to make me break your present," Jeremy loosens his hold of Damon head caught up in his arms and stands straight up his head passing Damon' shoulders. His eyes widen when he realizes what is hanging by Damon's leg: A bag labeled _GameStop_.

"No way, D!" Jeremy rushes to take the bag from Damon' hands. He opens it immediately to reveal a new _X-box 360_.

"D, this is awesome! Thank you!" Damon chuckles at his reaction.

"You are welcome. Go ahead and set it up."

"Okay," Jeremy says not taking his eyes off of it as he kisses his mother's cheek, saying goodbye quickly, and then rushes into the living room. Damon feels Elena's glare as soon as Jeremy is off the front porch.

"How much was that thing?" Elena asks.

"Doesn't matter..." Damon says sharply.

"Damon, you got to let me pay you back for that. It's too much." She turns around to the coat rack behind her and grabs a jacket to put on.

"It's nothing, Elena. Don't worry about it. I knew he wanted it so I got it for him." Elena's eyes narrow as she looks at him. Damon rolls his eyes and grabs the flaps of her jacket pulling her toward him slightly. A smile plays at her lips as she looks at him.

"Stop worrying so much." Elena watches him as he buttons up her jacket for her. When he reaches the last button he pushes her brown satin-like hair behind her ear and winks.

"Don't try to butter me up, Salvatore." Elena says softly trying to ignore his sparkling blue eyes.

"Go to work, Gilbert." They break apart from each other with a chuckle.

"I'll be home at around eleven thirty." She says opening the front door.

"We'll be here." He says smiling.

"As always," She says. Damon stares at the door for a few seconds after it closes and shakes his head slowly. Smiling he enters the living room to join Jeremy in breaking in his new present, secretly a present for Damon as well.

"D?" Jeremy calls Damon sleepily as he gets comfortable on the living room's sofa bed. Damon lies beside him on his back, one arm behind his head and the other resting comfortably over his stomach.

"Sup, man," He answers turning his head to look at Jeremy as he speaks.

"Can I ask you something?" He yawns softly but keeps his eyes on Damon waiting for his reply. Damon nods his head.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering are you going to stop coming around once I start school?"

"No, why would you think that?" Damon asks his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm starting high school." Damon chuckles.

"And," Damon says raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just think you are going to…" He scoffs reluctant to say what's on his mind. "Sometimes I hope that you won't start getting tired of me. You're my best friend, you know." Damon smiles warmly and then looks up at the ceiling to hide the emotion starting to pool in his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jeremy. I am not going anywhere. Think about it, how often do we talk on the phone?"

"Almost every day," Jeremy says his forehead scrunched up as he thinks seriously about it. He remembers every conversation like it just happened yesterday.

"And where did I spend most of my time?"

"Here with me." Jeremy says softly.

"And do you know why?" Damon says. Jeremy looks up at him. "Because you are the coolest kid in the world and as long as you want me around I'll be here." There is silence in the room for several seconds and then Damon hears Jeremy let out a deep exhale. Damon rubs Jeremy's head as he nods in understanding.

"Okay," He says grinning. Damon smiles and shakes his head. They both lay flat on their backs and look up at the ceiling feeling like they have male bonded enough for the night. They lay in silence for a while. Damon thinks that Jeremy has fallen asleep until he breaks the quiet.

"Do you ever think you and my mom will get together?" Damon' head snaps to Jeremy's drooping eyes.

"What?" Damon asks.

"Oh, come on, you've never thought about it before?" Jeremy says smirking. Damon stares at him for a few extra seconds slightly shocked by the turn of their conversation. Before his brain can even go down that path he reverts back to reality.

"That's not a topic of discussion."

"Oh come on, Salvatore." Jeremy says. "We've always been honest with each other. Don't break the pact now." Damon sighs hating the fact that he references their pact from so long ago. He doesn't understand how Jeremy can still remember vividly the orange Popsicle they were eating on that warm summer afternoon. 8 year old Jeremy and 17 year old Damon pinky swore that they would always be honest with each other no matter how uncomfortable it made them. Back then he was just a high school student in a Big Brother program but he never knew he would end up falling in love with this kid and the family his mother created for them. After being shunned from her home as a teenager when she got pregnant, Elena Gilbert got her GED, went to nursing school, and created a life for her and her son the best way she knew how. He never meant to become a father figure. He never meant to find a place here but he did. Contemplating moving away to go to school changed completely once he realized that Jeremy and Elena needed someone to complete their little unit and he might be that person and 6 years later at 23 years old Damon is probably the oldest babysitter in history but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"D, you okay? I'm sorry if I'm out of line I just…I've been thinking about that lately." Damon breaks out of his daze at the sound of Jeremy's voice and registers his words.

"Jeremy, it's okay, you are right. We are always supposed to be honest with each other." Jeremy nods. "You aren't out of line either. Some things aren't appropriate, is all."

"And talking about your feelings for my mom isn't appropriate?" Damon shakes his head smiling slightly.

"Yes and the best Power Rangers series. I'm just exhausted. We'll never agree." He says. Jeremy chuckles his eyes closing on their own.

"Well if it's worth anything I'm sorry we can't talk it out. I know how it feels to bottle feelings up because you don't think anyone will understand..." Damon' eyes narrow in admiration for Jeremy's maturity and in confusion of what he is talking about.

"Jeremy, is there something you are bottling up inside that you want to talk about?" Damon asks his forehead creasing slightly. Jeremy shakes his head.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You don't have to handle it on your own that is what I and your mom are here for." Jeremy smiles dreamily.

"I know." The room grows quiet for a few moments, Damon looking at Jeremy thoughtfully. "D,"

"Yea,"

"Just so you know: I wouldn't mind calling you dad." Damon' eyes water once again and he smiles despite his better judgment to not react to the statement. Before he can respond honestly, however, Jeremy's steady breathing echoes in the room. Damon shakes his head and turns over to his side, opposite Jeremy. He closes his eyes and hopes his head can calm enough for him to fall asleep as well.

* * *

"Hey, sleepy head, are you staying over tonight?" Elena asks once Damon wakes.

"Yeah, is that cool with you?" He asks wiping some sleep from his eyes. He sits up slightly looking over at a sleeping Jeremy to make sure he's peaceful.

"No. I've decided to shake things up after seven years, go home." She says before walking away from him towards the kitchen. Damon smiles lazily as he watches her walk away. He gets up slowly and walks into the kitchen.

"Did you cook?" Elena asks.

"Yes. Your plate's in the microwave." He says. They sit down at the kitchen table after she gets her food. She set's a soda down in front of him as well as herself. Elena watches him as he holds the soda in his palms looking at its label listlessly.

"You okay?" Elena asks him as she digs into her meal. Alfredo noodles with whole chicken pieces inside. _A man that knows his way around the kitchen is one to keep around._ She thinks to herself. Damon nods his head to answer her question, still staring at the soda can.

"Your son just…He said something to me that struck a nerve."

"Yeah, what," She says her mouth full of food. Damon looks up at her and frowns his face up playfully. She ignores him and continues eating.

"He told me…" Elena smiles curiously as he looks into her eyes seriously. "He said, um,"

"What?" Elena says smiling at the way his eyes are crossing slightly.

"He said I was his best friend." He says quietly feeling defeated. Elena stops eating.

"He said that?" Elena asks smiling sweetly.

"Yes, he did." Damon says. He inhales deeply and then lets it out slowly. "I didn't have the guts to tell him he was my best friend, too. It sounds too pathetic to my ears."

"It is pretty pathetic," She says teasing him. Damon chuckles.

"He's my favorite person in the world, though. I can't lie." He says looking at the kitchen door as if he can see through it straight to Jeremy's sleeping body. "I don't know exactly when it happened, though. It seems like just yesterday we were discussing what is better: being a Power Ranger or an X-man and now we're discussing who's hotter: Kimberly or Rouge." He swallows a gulp of soda. "Career paths and girls he should date are right up the road. I don't know if I can handle that." Elena laughs as she finishes her last bite of food. Her chocolate brown curls dance around her face as she giggles. At the strangest times she realizes that Damon is just as much of a parent as she is. He looks up at her and the expression on his face makes her knees go weak for some reason.

"Hey, did you do something different with your hair?" He says while rapping his finger around one of the loose curls adorning her face. Elena blushes slightly.

"Oh yeah…I just tried a new kind of curl. You noticed?" She gets up from her seat and goes to the sink to wash off her plate.

"Of course I noticed." He says matter-of-factly. "It looks good." Elena blushes deeper.

"Thanks," She says her back still to him. He smiles slightly.

"Welcome." She turns around after washing her plate and stands against the counter, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"So, are you going to come over the morning of Jeremy's first day? He'll probably be expecting you here when he wakes." Damon swallows the swig of soda in his mouth.

"Yup, I'll be here camera in hand." He says.

"Do you go anywhere without that camera?" She says smiling.

"Nope, it's a part of me." He says. Elena laughs.

"You're such a dork, Salvatore." She says.

"Ah, you love it, Gilbert." He retorts. She looks down at the floor. Her blush has returned. "Jeremy thought I was going to call it quits from coming around so much just because he's starting high school." Elena looks back up at him a little worry written on her face as well.

"What did you say?" She asks.

"There's no place I'd rather be then here," He says smoothly. Elena smiles brightly. She downs another swig of her soda before speaking again.

"To be honest, I'm a little worried about this change, too. It's like he doesn't need me all of a sudden."

"It isn't that he doesn't need you, he's just…I think…going through something." Damon says. "I talked to him tonight about it."

"Do you think it is something serious?" She says. He gets up and slowly walks over the Elena. He leans up against the counter next to her.

"I don't think it's anything life-threatening. All I told him was if he ever needs to talk he can talk to me."

"I'm sure he already knew that. You're always there for him." Damon folds his arms across his chest and Elena looks up at him.

"I guess he just needed me to say it out loud, you know?" He says looking down at her. She turns around to face him sitting her empty soda can on the counter's top. She runs her fingers softly through her hair and bites her lip nervously.

"I don't know if I say it enough or ever, Damon." She puts her palms on his wide chest feeling like some sort of contact should be made during this time to impact the statement. "It's hard raising a teenage boy without the full support of his father. Thank you for making it a little easier." She says finally her eyes slightly glazing over with emotion.

"You're welcome," He says softly. "I know it's weird to say because I'm not his father but wherever you lag I've always picked up the slack, involuntarily. It was never a question for me. We're in this together and it'll always be that way. In case you were wondering too," Elena looks at him as if she's seeing him for the first time. He's far from the teenage boy she let into her home seven years ago. She takes her hands off of him and lays them at her side. Suddenly the soda can on the counter has become very interesting and she studies it to avoid his eyes and her beating heart. She shakes her head clear.

"Did I freak you out?" He asks. Elena finally looks up at him.

"No, no…" She says. "I just haven't realized how much you've changed." She smiles.

"Changed?" He says. She looks at him and he's a lot closer to her than he was a moment ago.

"Yes." She says breathlessly. She swallows her unpredictable fogginess. "You're not watching as much _Teen Nick _as you use to," She says teasing. Damon scoffs playfully and the tension in the room has evaporated.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one obsessed with _The Amanda Bynes Show_." Elena laughs.

"Oh my goodness, am I ever going to live that down?" She says. Damon shakes his head. He pulls at a shorter curl blocking her eyelid and twirls it in his finger slipping it behind her ear softly. He outlines her ear with his thumb and a soft sigh comes from Elena's mouth. Her eyes close involuntarily and without preamble she's once again too close to Damon Salvatore. She opens her eyes reluctantly and Damon is staring down at her the same look on his face. A look she can't quite figure out the meaning to.

"I should…I should probably go to bed. I'm going to make a big breakfast tomorrow," It takes Damon a few seconds longer to register her words.

"Okay," He croaks, suddenly his voice has gone away.

"G'Night," Elena says sitting her empty soda can in the sink and then walking out of the kitchen. She feels his eyes on her back as she walks away. There seem to be a lot of changes happening in the household and some Elena realize, she may not be able to handle either.

**So that's the first chapter, people! Hope you liked it! Reviews make me so, so happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, beautiful readers! I was sooo surprised and goofy happy when I went to check my email this morning and saw reviews, follows, and alerts! Thank you so much for reading! So here is the next chapter hot off the press! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Damon wakes up to the smell of sausage, bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes. The sweet syrup is tickling his nose as well and he has no choice but to get out of bed and enter the kitchen. He yawns before standing up and stretching his long body awake. He enters the kitchen scratching his stomach sleepily.

"Morning, peoples." He says dragging the last word.

"Morning, D." Jeremy says smiling as Damon mugs him playfully on the forehead. "Mom made breakfast for us and its delectable." He says proudly using one of his summer vocabulary words.

"Damn, Jer, you are breaking out words your mom doesn't even know." Elena laughs at him and sits his plate down on the table.

"Thank you." He says as if he didn't just insult her intelligence.

"Jerk." She says sticking out her tongue. He laughs and starts saturating his plate with syrup.

"Hey, Jer, You know what my favorite thing to do in the morning?"

"What?" Jeremy says stuffing his fourth pancake in his mouth. Damon swallows a piece of sausage and puts on a mischievous grin. "Noogies," He says as he jumps at Jeremy and starts attacking his head.

"D, D, STOOOOP, I-I-I-I'M GONNA CH-CHOKE!" He says laughing hysterically. Elena laughs.

"You guys can never stop playing." Damon stops and looks down at Jeremy who nods in a silent agreement. Damon rushes over to Elena and puts her into a headlock.

"What you thought you weren't going to get some too?" He says as she starts to laugh hysterically. She screams and giggles simultaneously as he ignores her protests and begins tickling her too. He catches her in his arms before she falls down on the linoleum floor. She grabs hold of his neck holding onto him for dear life until he lifts her upright. Damon' arms leave her waist reluctantly but Elena still has her arms in its place staring at him just as he is her. Jeremy stops laughing. He stares at them and grins knowingly.

"Should I take my breakfast in the, uh, living room?" He asks cheekily. Elena lets go of Damon when she hears Jeremy's voice and quickly turns back to her cooking. Damon comes back to the table his face heated. He looks at Jeremy who's smiling at him goofily. Damon gives him a good kick under the table, which makes Jeremy's smile go away quickly and reappear on Damon' face. _Ding Dong. _

The doorbell sounds and Elena rushes to the door with her specula still in hand eager to leave the kitchen. She opens the door with a smile but as soon as the visitor is revealed her smile fades.

"WH-What are you doing here?" She stammers. Stefan Daughtry smiles softly.

"Can I come in?" He says. Elena blinks back her shock and opens the door widely so he can come in. She follows him into the living room and they stand by the sofa.

"You should have called first, Stefan."

"Now I have to call first before coming over to see my son," Stefan says. Elena rolls her eyes.

"Where is he?" Elena motions her head towards the kitchen.

"You should really start calling first. How do you know I didn't have plans with him this weekend? It's the weekend before he starts school." Stefan rolls his eyes.

"I'm going out of town for a few months so this is the only time I have until thanksgiving, okay?" He says. Elena scoffs.

"You've been out of town all summer, Stefan." She says sourly. Stefan groans.

"I have to do my job, Elena. I know I'm not here as much as I should be, okay, but I try to be here as much I can," Elena purses her lips together and puts her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Whatever," She sits on the end of the couch and folds her arms.

"Does he need anything for school?" He asks.

"No, I bought him new cloths last month and…Damon brought him a couple pairs of sneakers." She looks up at him knowing that he is going to have something negative to say.

"What?" She says when she sees his annoyed face.

"Why is another man buying stuff for my kid?"

"He's not just some man. He's Damon. Please don't start." She replies.

"Doesn't he have school supplies to buy for himself? He's what, 17 now?" Elena's eyes narrow and she restrains from putting up her middle finger at him. She always seems to have that urge when he is around "Do you honestly think he's still sticking around here for Jeremy?"

"He loves Jeremy, Stefan. He loves being there for him. But I guess that's something you wouldn't understand, huh? Being as though you're always gone." Stefan nods his head clearly hurt by her words but Elena doesn't care. She gets up from her spot and turns her back to him.

"Hey, woman, get in here and make the men some more pancakes!" Damon yells playfully as he enters the living room. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Stefan . Stefan stands up straight and looks at Damon a small smirk on his face.

"Hello, Damon, lovely to see you." Stefan greets. Damon walks over to Elena standing beside her casually.

"Can't say I feel the same," He says.

"Oh, Ouch," Stefan says sarcastically. "Two points for the 23 year old babysitter."

"Babysitter and professional photographer. Wasn't that your publishing company calling me to do the art for some books covers or...?" Elena stifles a giigle. Stefan glares at him. "Mm...negative two for the deadbeat." Damon says sharply.

"Funny. You should really think about a career in comedy once you're done with this whole chasing after my leftovers thing." Elena holds Damon' arm as he steps toward him, his fists clenched. Stefan walks past him satisfied with the reaction.

"Why do you two always have to come at each other's throats?" Elena asks once Stefan is out of sight. Damon shrugs.

"He's the biggest asshole in the world," He says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, I'd like it if you two would at least be civil. It's annoying always having to break you two up like six year olds. Neither of you are going anywhere so you might as well try to behave like adults." She sighs exasperated. Damon smiles at her scrunched up nose.

"Plan on keeping me around forever, huh?" Elena rolls her eyes smiling slightly.

"Shut-up, Salvatore," She says. Damon laughs.

"I'm going to go. I have to get ready for work. Have a shoot across town." Elena folds her arms in front of her chest and nods trying to hide her disappointment.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday morning, then, right?" Damon nods smiling.

"Oh, yeah, Jeremy's big day of course. Just make sure the lighting is perfect for me." Elena chuckles.

"I promise." She says softly. He pulls her into a hug and she inhales his scent involuntarily. He kisses her on the forehead.

"See you later, Elena." He says and then heads out the door. Elena looks at it for a few seconds after it closes and then heads back into the kitchen.

"Where'd Damon go?" Jeremy says immediately when Elena enters the kitchen without him.

"He had a photo shoot today. He'll be here Monday for your first day." She says while turning on the water to wash the breakfast dishes.

"Why is he coming?" Stefan says agitated but he rethinks his question when he looks at Jeremy's narrowed eyes.

"Because he's invited," Jeremy answers clearly offended. Stefan clears his throat feeling embarrassed. "Is it okay if I spend the weekend with dad, mom?" Jeremy asks his face back to normal. Elena nods.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask," She says smiling.

"I just know you were off this weekend so I didn't want to ruin it if you had plans for us." Elena shakes her head.

"All I plan to do is lie in bed and watch an endless amount of movies while eating up all the chocolate we have in the house." She says. Jeremy laughs while bringing his empty plate up to her.

"Okay," He says. He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll go get ready, meet you in the car in ten, dad." He says. Stefan stands up and walks to the counter.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I've had an entire weekend with him," Stefan says.

"Yeah," She says. Stefan looks down at the titles on the floor.

"Did Damon sleep over here?" He asks changing the subject. Elena looks at him.

"That's really none of your business. But, yes he did. He sleeps over from time to time, usually when he's here with Jeremy late."

"Jeremy's getting a little old for a babysitter, don't you think?" Elena sighs.

"Stefan , I know you don't like Damon but believe it or not he's important to Jeremy and that's not going to change any time soon. Ever, actually. Its not going to ever change. So get over it." Stefan looks up at her.

"Is he important to you?" Stefan asks. Elena sighs not really knowing how to answer the question.

"Yes," She says. "He's important to Jeremy so he's important to me. He loves our son and he fills a lot of the void that you leave behind when you are working all of the time. He deserves your respect and if you can't give it to him than you're not welcome in this house," Stefan doesn't speak he just looks at her. He scoffs and shakes his head.

"Fine, I'll lay off of him," He says softly and after a few seconds Elena nods. "I'll bring Jeremy back Sunday morning." Elena nods again seeming to have lost her voice. He leaves the kitchen. Elena doesn't let out a loud groan until she hears the front door slam shut.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you were busy all weekend?" Elena says as she opens her front door for Damon later that night. Damon takes off his jacket and hangs it on the rack.

"I had some free time so I thought I'd come by," They walk over to the sofa and plop down.

"Jeremy actually went to his dad's for the weekend so it's just us," She says. Damon nods.

"Oh, ok," He says standing back up. "I'll let you have the house to yourself if you want." Elena shakes her head.

"No, no!" She says. "I'd love for you to stay, actually." Damon smiles slightly.

"Okay," He says after a few seconds.

"Okay," Elena echoes and then turns back around to choose a movie for them. Damon slips his shoes off still smiling and then gets comfortable on the sofa. He stretches his long body out covering it completely. Elena pops in her choice of movie and then turns around. She laughs.

"Damon, get up," She says trying to push his body out of the way. Damon laughs. He sits back up and she sits down, tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey," He says when it hits him on the side as he's pulling off his white t-shirt. He tosses the t-shirt on the small chair next to the sofa and rearranges the tank that was underneath so all his skin is covered. Elena swallows the huge lump that has risen in her throat. She licks her dry lips.

"I talked to Stefan earlier," Damon lies back on the sofa and sinks his body into the cushions.

"About what?" he says.

"About how he treats you," Damon' eyes narrow.

"You didn't have to do that. I can handle Stefan," He says. Elena nods.

"No, I know you can handle him," Damon smiles as she blushes at her words. "It just wasn't sitting well with me personally. I didn't like it so I spoke up,"

"Thanks," He says. Elena nods. The movie starts and they both start to watch it. Elena, however, can't keep focus on the screen. Every so often she shifts in her seat, sniffs listlessly, or takes a glance at Damon. After a half hour of this Damon turns around and looks at her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she says quickly. "Why do you ask?" she says.

"You're fidgety and your nose is scrunched up," He says. Elena relaxes her nose laughing.

"What?" She says.

"Whenever something is bothering you, your nose scrunches up like something smells,"

"Oh my god, it does not," She says touching her nose. Damon nods chuckling.

"It does," He says. Elena folds her arms juvenilely and turns back to the television. Damon moves over next to her on the sofa and pulls on the lob of her ear playfully.

"What's wrong, Elena?" He asks seriously now. Elena turns around and sighs.

"Fucking, Stefan," She exclaims.

"What?" He says amused by her swearing. She only swears when she is really frustrated.

"No, he just," She turns her body around so she's facing him and folds her legs like a pretzel. "He said that he thought Jeremy was getting a little old for a babysitter." Damon looks down his smile fading. Elena bites her lip.

"Oh," He says. Elena puts her hand under his chin and brings his eyes to hers.

"I mean you're a part of this family but it just bothered me that Stefan said that because," She sighs. "Because it seemed like he was insinuating something else," Damon sits up a little straighter.

"Like what, exactly?" he says.

"Like I'm using you or have been using you," Damon shakes his head.

"Never felt like that," He says. "It was always my choice to stick around if you wanted me."

"Even with school and work and stuff? You could have totally moved to new york."

"All I would have did in New York was spend all my time worrying about and missing you and Jeremy. Made no sense to leave when I was perfectly happy working and hanging out with you guys. This is just Stefan's way messing with your head, you know that." Elena sighs rubbing her face with her hands.

"I know," She says through her teeth. "I hate that it works most of the time." Damon chuckles. "It's always bothered me how much you invested in this unit here," She says waving a hand to emphasize the household. Damon closes the space between them. He unfolds Elena legs and lays them across his lap.

"I don't know why you feel like that. You've given me so much in return." He says. She runs her hand through her hair.

"You're just so young and have so much future ahead of you. I feel like you waste a lot of your time hanging out with me and my kid when you could be working on possibly having your own." She smiles up at him and he chuckles a little bit. He shakes his head a little.

"What?" She says. Damon shakes his head.

"Nothing," He says. Elena pulls on his ear a little.

"Come on, tell me what's on your mind," Damon sighs deeply.

"Jeremy said something the other night that really…" He sighs again.

"What did he say?" Elena says a little worried.

"He said he wouldn't mind calling me dad," He says looking down at her legs in lying across his lap. He runs his hand up and down her leg slowly. "And when he said that I immediately thought I wouldn't mind calling him son either," Elena manages a smile silently hoping he stops touching her.

"I've been in and out of foster care my whole life. I never thought I would actually find a family." Elena's body stiffens and her heart races from his words and his touch just as it always does.

"Who would have thought you would be exactly what I was missing?" She says softly.

"What…you were missing?" He says smirking slightly. Elena blushes and looks down at her twined fingers. "Jeremy. I meant for Jeremy." Elena doesn't hear a response so she looks up at him reluctantly. The expression is on his face again. The one she is so afraid of; the one causing her throat to close instantly and her eyes to blur completely.

Damon doesn't speak he just smiles. Leaning over, he brushes the back of his hand over her olive, blush stained cheek. She sighs deeply and her eyes flutter responsively. Damon feels his chest swell up and he scoffs holding back the urge to keep his hands on her.

"I'm going to go," Damon says getting up from his spot on the sofa. He starts to slip on his sneakers. Elena's mouth turns down slightly.

"Okay," She says clearly disappointed. "Or you can stay if you're too tired to drive to your apartment." Damon looks down at her after he finishes lacing up his shoes. He folds his arms across his chest.

"Usually I would but I just, don't think I should. Not tonight." He says. Elena looks down at her lap nodding gently.

"Oh, okay." She says. "Is everything okay?" She asks. Damon walks over to the coat rack and grabs his jacket. She leans over the edge of the sofa laying her head on it watching him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He says smiling slightly. Elena sighs softly in understanding.

"Okay," She says. Damon looks at her as he starts to put his jacket on and she stares back at him a slight smile on her face. He sighs deeply.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Elena lifts her head up a little alarmed.

"Like what?" She says.

"Like you don't want me to leave," He says his voice suddenly seriously. Elena is taken aback by his change in mood and blinks trying to recover.

"I don't know," She says looking down at the fabric of her sweat pants and picking a stray piece of lint off of it. He walks forward a little bit.

"No, don't be sorry. It's just. The way you look at me sometimes makes me think that you," He hangs his head in exhaustion and then looks at her. Elena gets up from the sofa and walks over to him.

"What, Damon?" She says softly concerned. He takes one hand out of his pocket and runs his fingers through her hair. Elena has an intake of breathe but he doesn't stop he just wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his chest.

"You make me think you want me to stay…and hold you until we wake in the morning," He says painfully. "It drives me insane, Elena." Elena's eyes are wide but she doesn't break their embrace.

"I-I," Elena stammers but cannot form any words. Damon lets her go frustrated with himself for losing his control like that and turns his back on her.

"I'm sorry," He says as he opens the door to leave. "I'll see you Monday." And with that he leaves the house. Elena stares at the door when it shuts jumping at the sound, finally connecting with reality.

"Oh my god," She says looking around the living room as if to confirm that the last few minutes just happened. She plops down on the sofa rubbing her legs hoping it will calm her nerves. Her body is quivering all over and she can't seem to get the control back. The front door opens and Elena pops up off of the sofa as Damon comes back through the door.

"I'm sorry, why did I leave?" He says throwing his keys on the sofa. "That was stupid."

"What?" Elena says both confused and amused at the same time.

"Did you want me to leave? Am I crazy? I feel it. I feel you. Don't you feel it, Elena?" Elena looks at him for a second and watches his chest rising and falling just like her own. She presses her lips together echoing his questions in her head. Damon just stands in his spot feeling like he could die from the suspense. Elena walks over to him inches away from his face. Damon removes his hands from his pockets and stands up straighter feeling like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

"I do," She says so softly that he has to lean into her face to hear her. "Please, stay," She says shocked as her voice breaks with emotion. Damon nods his head and removes his jacket throwing it on the sofa. Elena grabs his hand and laces her fingers through his and he follows her as she leads them up the stairs to her bedroom.

**Let me know what you guys think. Peace, love, and review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, beautiful readers! Thank you so much for all of the support. You're awesome. All of you. Some people seems to be a little confused about Damon and Elena's age difference so I thought I would explain before you dive into this next chapter. I am the type of writer that lets information come out in the story instead of setting up in the beginning but if that is confusing for some readers I have included some background information. **

**Background:**

**Elena got pregnant with Jeremy when she was 14 years old and gave birth to him when she was 15. She grew up in a really small, really close minded town somewhere in the state of nobody really cares. She was reckless and had sex with Stefan (he was 16 and is not related to Damon in this particular story) at a party, completely wasted after drinking for the first time. She ended up pregnant and her parents disowned her. She ran away to Mystic Falls remembering it from when her family passed through the town on the way to a family reunion. She hasn't seen or spoken to her parents since Jeremy was born. She did keep in contact with Stefan, however, knowing that Jeremy would need a father. Stefan has been in and out of Jeremy's life since he was born. Focusing on his own career more than anything else. He drops in a few times a year, calls a couple times every few months, and sends money whenever he can. **

**Damon came into their lives when he was 17 years old, a senior in high school, doing a community service project as a big brother for elementary school kids. He instantly fell in love with 8 year old Jeremy and and after the project was over met Elena and asked if he could still hang out with Jeremy from time to time. Time to time turned into almost everyday and soon Damon was at their house more than his own. Damon grew up in the foster care system. He never knew his parents and doesn't know of any living relatives. Once he graduated high school he moved out of the group home and got his own place and started school. **

**Damon would watch Jeremy while Elena was at work, take him out and do "guy things", and then gradually started to include Elena in the plans. Once he started working he would get Jeremy things that Elena wanted to but maybe couldn't afford on her own. Elena always was reluctant but Damon was stubborn and did things anyway. For 6 years now Damon has been a best friend to Elena helping her in anyway that he can and being there for Jeremy whenever he needs it. Elena is 29, Damon is 23, and Jeremy is 14 and about to start high school. Recently Elena has been seeing Damon in a different light (and probably always had she will soon admit to herself). How can she not when Damon has been the father that Jeremy always had and the best friend she never knew she needed? And Damon feels the exact same way. So now that they have admitted their feelings for each other how will it all play out? Let us continue and find out! :D**

* * *

"Food is here," Stefan calls out from the living area of his hotel suite. Jeremy comes from the bathroom and plops down on the sofa. Stefan sits down next to him and hands him a plate and a fork.

"Thanks," Jeremy says as he takes the things from him. They start to dig into the room service piling random things onto their plates. Stefan is the first to get his helping and sits back on the sofa to eat. He watches Jeremy as he continues to pile food on his plate and then finally sits back with his father. Stefan laughs.

"What?" He says while looking at this father and shoving food into his mouth.

"Your body is a vacuum." He says laughing. Jeremy laughs.

"I'm a growing boy," Stefan nods.

"Did you enjoy your summer?" Jeremy finishes chewing before he answers.

"It was good." He says. "How was California?"

"It was work." Stefan says sighing. "I didn't really have time to do anything, really. Stayed in the office most of the time."

"What are you working on right now?"

"We opened up a second branch of our publishing company over there and they needed some help setting up." Jeremy nods his head in understanding.

"That was reliable of you," He says sardonically. Stefan ignores him.

"So, tell me about your school." He says.

"It's pretty cool. A lot of extracurricular activities, seems like down to earth teachers, and it's small so I feel like I won't be overwhelmed by the people."

"I don't know why your mom insists on keeping you in this small town. You know, you could always come and live with me in New York." Jeremy smiles slightly.

"Thanks for the offer, dad, but I like Mystic Falls and plus mom would miss me too much." Stefan nods his head.

"You're right." He says. "Have you started thinking about college? You could always travel for that."

"I was looking at some art schools. Damon went to Mystic Falls Art Institute. I was thinking about going there so I can stay close to home." Stefan's smile fades slightly.

"Really, what brought that on? I always thought you favored English like your old man." He says shoulder shoving him playfully. Jeremy chuckles lightly.

"I spent most of the summer with Damon," He pauses to swallow some more food. "I got to shadow him at his photo shoots and I liked it a lot. It's fun."

"So you want to take pictures for a living?" Stefan says a little irritated.

"There is actually a lot more to it than just taking pictures," Jeremy says. "Anyone can take a picture. Not everyone can be a photographer and Damon thinks I have the talent. We went down to Ocean City, Maryland and shot for a summer vacation ad and he let me do a few rounds. He said they were good and I had potential."

"You can't possibly be serious about this." Stefan says cynically.

"Yes," Jeremy says leaning over the coffee table to get more food now officially irritated at his father. "Taking pictures for a living as opposed to reading books for a living? Same difference to me, dad." Stefan clears his throat and sits his plate down.

"Well you have four years to finalize things. Doesn't matter. I just figured you wouldn't find influence from a 23 year old babysitter that's all."

"So where did you want me to get my influence from?" He asks.

"Your father, obviously," He says looking at his son.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. So after I become an editor do I automatically spend eight out of twelve months of the year away from my kid or does that require a promotion?" Jeremy asks. Stefan 's eyes narrow.

"I see Damon's wit has rubbed off on you."

"It was inherited, actually." Jeremy says matter-of-factly.

"Real funny. I'm not going to fight with you, Jeremy."

"Good. Let's just enjoy our dinner. Who knows when I'll see you again," Stefan sighs loudly at his son's sarcasm.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy says softly.

"Me too," Stefan replies.

* * *

"MOM," Jeremy throws his bag on the coffee table. "Mom," He calls again. He shrugs his shoulders and goes into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and shops for a few seconds and then closes it not liking what he sees. When he walks back into the living room he hears giggling from the top of the stairs. His eyebrows raise and instead of announcing himself he watches his mother come down the stairs, the smile on her face completely breathtaking.

"Hey, mom" He says casually and she jumps up almost to the ceiling.

"Jeremy!" She pushes him playfully once her heart starts beating again. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Jeremy says looking at the stairs. "Is that Damon up there?" He asks. Elena doesn't answer him she just walks towards the kitchen. Jeremy follows her almost going into a slow jog. "Mom is Damon in your bedroom."

"It's none of your business who's in my bedroom, Jeremy." She says turning around abruptly. She tries to keep a straight face but the grin on his is too much for her to bear.

"Did he stay here last night?" He says. Elena nods her head embarrassed.

"Yes," She says in a whisper.

"SWEET!" He exclaims. Elena laughs.

"Jeremy," She warns.

"I'm sorry," He says laughing. "I'm just... What happened, are you together?" Elena shakes her head.

"Nothing happened." She says. "He just stayed the night."

"Are you together?" Jeremy asks again.

"I'm not sure. We have to talk. Discuss some things." Jeremy nods his head.

"Should I go? Do you need some alone time…" Elena shakes her head.

"No, No. I'm not going to run you out of your own home." Jeremy nods. She grabs a few waters from the refrigerator and then they go into the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing home anyway? Your father said he was going to drop you off tomorrow morning…" Elena asks.

"Oh," he says crossing his arms. "I just wanted to come home a little earlier." Elena strokes his curly hair.

"Is everything okay?" She says. Jeremy sighs and nods. Elena presses her lips together.

"I'm sorry that he isn't the kind of father you deserve." Jeremy flags her statement.

"I got twice the mom and I got Damon. I'm all set." Elena smiles and kisses his forehead. Damon comes down the stairs and stops midway when he seems Jeremy.

"Hey, Jer," He says. Jeremy nods at him as he walks down the stairs and stands with him and his mom. "What are you, uh, doing home so early?" Jeremy scratches his head the smirk still on his face.

"My dad and I had a fight so I asked to come home early." He replies. Damon nods. He looks at Elena and she smiles slightly at his awkwardness.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast, French toast?" Elena asks as she walks toward the kitchen.

"Extra cinnamon," They both say in unison and Elena laughs. Once Elena is out of the room, Jeremy turns to face Damon.

"Did your mom tell you?" Damon asks softly.

"That you stayed the night in her bed?" Jeremy asks with a straight face. Damon rubs his head cupping his neck slightly.

"Yes," He says tightly.

"Yup," Jeremy replies and then goes over to the sofa to watch television. Damon joins him sitting on the other end.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Jeremy searches through the channels casually.

"Honestly, I don't. I'd rather not know what you did. It's sort of gross." He says frowning up his face.

"Nothing like that happened, Jeremy. We just slept." He says. Jeremy stops surfing through the channels and settles on one station. He looks at Damon.

"D, you don't have to explain to me. I'm just teasing." He says shaking his head.

"No, I do." Damon says. "That's your mom in there. Your one and only mom and I don't know what is happening here but I'd like to find out with your blessing." Jeremy rolls his eyes at the ceiling.

"Oh my god, D," Jeremy says smiling. "There is nobody I'd rather see with my mom more than you. Relax. I'm good." Damon grins.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy nods his head.

"Okay," Damon says and turns back to the television. "So, what happen with your dad?"

"Oh," Jeremy sighs. "He was pissed because I want to be a photographer." Damon looks at Jeremy.

"Why would he be pissed about that?"

"He doesn't think it's as cool as being a book editor." He scoffs shaking his head. Damon rolls his eyes knowing that Jeremy is probably leaving out the part where Stefan is pissed that Damon gave him the idea in the first place.

"Don't let it get to you," Damon says holding back his irritation. He looks at Jeremy and sadness is written all over his face.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Jeremy's eyes narrow. He doesn't usually talk about his father openly, not even with Damon; it just seemed like a waste of time. Dwelling on a person who doesn't care about you at all is a waste of time but he feels like he will explode if he doesn't get this off his chest.

"Sometimes I just want to know why, you know? Why he doesn't want to be around me like other dads want to be around their kids." Jeremy says honestly. He clicks off the television and throws the remote on top of the coffee table.

"And then whatever lame excuse he gives me will be followed up with the question how. How could he do it?" Jeremy's head is hanging low his chin almost reaching his lap. Damon feels his eyes burn at the site of his favorite person in the world hurting.

"Sometimes I think it's my fault. That I'm not…enough." He continues softly his voice slightly shaking from holding back the emotion that is waiting to come out.

"So this is what all the questions about me leaving are about, huh?" Jeremy shrugs. "You are an amazing, kid. You are honest, responsible, bright, and so much fun to be around. This is not your fault. Stefan is selfish. I knew it the first day I met him years ago and he hasn't and will not change." Jeremy looks up at him tears making his eyes shine like the diamond he is. He lets the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Damon slides down the sofa to Jeremy's end and wraps him up in a bear hug. Jeremy buries his face deep in Damon' shoulder.

"I love you, man. You know that?" Jeremy nods his head. "And I will never ever leave you like your father has done. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He says through his tears. Damon gives him a last squeeze and they let go of one another. Jeremy wipes his face dry.

"You want to go upstairs and get yourself together?" Jeremy nods.

"Okay, I'll go help your mom with breakfast."

"Okay," Damon gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"D," Jeremy calls. Damon stops. "I love you, too." Damon nods and they smile.

* * *

Damon knocks lightly on Elena's bedroom door. He leans against the archway and folds his arms across his wide chest looking down at the shaggy rug. Elena looks up at him from her spot on the bed crossed legged a book in her lap and her reading glasses hanging from the brim of her nose.

"Hey," She says.

"Hey," Damon says back. Elena closes her book and sits it beside her. She removes her glasses and sits them on the nightstand table beside her.

"Did Jeremy go to the library?" Elena asks. Damon nods coming into the room slowly.

"He said something about checking out his summer reading books? "

"I'm pretty sure we bought copies of those already." Elena says confused.

"Yeah, I think he just wanted to leave us alone for a while." He says chuckling. Damon sits down on the bed and Elena slides down so she is directly in front of him. She brings her knees up to her chest and lays her head down on them.

"I heard you guys talking earlier." She admits softly. Damon looks at her smirking.

"Eavesdropper," He says. Elena chuckles.

"I knew that he had some issues with his father but he never really opened up to anyone about it before." She exhales. "I'm glad you were there for him." Damon follows the pattern in her comforter as she speaks.

"I'll always be here." He says. "You don't have to thank me for it. This is what I do," Elena smiles.

"Yeah…I guess having sleepovers with me is a new addition to the Damon do's and don'ts list, huh?" Damon looks at her.

"If you want it to be," He says seriously. Elena lifts her head and looks down at his hand lying casually by his side. She twines her fingers through his slowly enjoying the feel of his hand in hers.

"This is crazy…" She says.

"Is it really that crazy?" Damon says smirking. She hated when he did that. There was something about the way he curved his top lip at her that made her go weak in the knees, foggy in the brain, and unable to say no to anything.

"I mean think about it, Damon." Damon sighs. He was ready for the speech. Ready to hear all the reasons they wouldn't work. "We're in two totally different phases of our lives."

"How so?"

"I'm almost 30. I'm old."

"You are not old, Elena. Believe me." He says with his eyes roaming over her body. Elena swallows.

"But you're 23 and you just got your dream job and we've been friends for so long and…" Damon puts his finger over her lips to silence her. She stops talking. He takes her legs and puts them across his lap and slides his hands around her waist pulling her close to him.

"You think about this, Elena. What is really going to change in this house because we start dating? I'm always here. I don't care that you have a kid because he just so happens to be my favorite person in the world." Elena hangs her head chuckling. "My life already revolves around the two of you. Just answer this and don't think our age differences or how I came into your life, just answer it honestly, ok?" Elena takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"While I'm holding you like this right now what do you feel?" Elena smiles blushing furiously. She bites her lip and shakes her head. Damon smiles. "Tell me."

"I feel amazing."

"I feel amazing too."

"So what does that prove, Damon?" She says laughing.

"It proves that this is right and nothing else really matters."

"But what if we try this and then it doesn't work out? What about Jeremy?"

"Like I told Jeremy earlier. I'm not Stefan. I'm not going to just abandon you or Jeremy. If we don't work out, then we don't work out. That's not going to affect my relationship with Jer. I will always be there for him. Always." Elena sighs. There is silence for several seconds as she takes in his words.

"Ok…"

"Ok?" Damon says smirking at her.

"Ok." She says. Damon pulls her on to his lap and kisses her softly. When their lips break apart Elena's eyes are still closed. Damon kisses her closed eyelids. He watches a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Ok." He says with finality and connects his forehead to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and they sit there like that for what seems like hours talking and only break apart when they hear Jeremy yelling about what will be for dinner later.

* * *

**Hope all of the background information made things more clear! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Stefan and Jeremy. Thought it was important to see how they are around each other. The next chapter will be when Jeremy starts school and I will be introducing some new characters and you'll get a sense of each characters life outside of the Gilbert household. So get excited. Things are apart to get interesting. Peace, love, and review. I'd appreciate it muchly. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, beautiful readers! Thank you once again for the feedback! I'm having so much fun developing and writing this story and your reviews, alerts, favorites, and follows are really inspiring me to continue this journey. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jeremy stands on his front porch shaking his head in embarrassment as Damon takes another dozen pictures of him. Elena insisted on taking shots of him brushing his teeth and packing his book bag with supplies while Damon decided he'd cover Jeremy eating his first breakfast meal as a high schooler.

"You guys are ridiculous." Jeremy says striking several poses playfully for Damon.

"We're proud, let us have our moment." Elena says standing behind Damon chuckling. Jeremy smiles at his mother's comment.

"I haven't even done anything; I'm just going to school like every other freshman in this town." Damon takes one last shot and then stands up straight next to Elena. She looks up at him smiling and loops her arm through his.

"You're continuing your education, that's something to be proud of." Damon says. Jeremy rolls his eyes still embarrassed.

"Well let me go do that," He says pointing down the street and slowly heading down the stairs. "I'll see you guys after school." Jeremy glances at him mother's hand which has disappeared inside Damon's. He stops and thinks for a second. He takes note of the fact that Damon was already in the kitchen when Jeremy was dressed and ready for his breakfast and the fact that his mother and Damon' hands have not left each other's the entire time they've been standing here talking. His eyes widen.

"Wait a minute…Are you two…" His voice trails off. Elena nods a deep blush rising up her cheeks.

"We were going to wait until you came home from school to discuss it." Damon says smiling.

"What is there to discuss exactly? I get the whole dating thing. Awesome." Jeremy says winking.

"Yes, but just in case you had any questions or reservations." Elena replies her eyebrow raised waiting for his reaction.

"I've been waiting for this to happen since I was like 10 years old soo…" Damon laughs shaking his head. "Honestly, guys, I'm good. I'm happy." Elena smiles.

"Ok."

"All right, get to school already, kid." Damon says grinning so hard his cheeks are burning. Jeremy heads down the street smiling and Elena and Damon stand on the porch watching him until he disappears around a corner.

"Great," Jeremy says under his breath. Today hasn't been the best first day of school. He missed the first five minutes of his first period class because he got lost. This resulted in an awkward arrival with twenty kids staring at him like the freshman he is. He tripped up the stairs on the way to second period and knocked down the person walking up the stairs in front of him because he was busy studying his map of the school instead of watching where he was going. In third period he had coughing fit after swallowing his gum by accident and choking on it. In fourth period things started to look up until he tripped over someone's book bag leaving class and fell face first on the floor. He left the classroom with scattered laughter in his wake. All in all it hasn't been the best morning and looking at the full cafeteria it won't be a good afternoon.

He takes a French fry from his plate and stuffs it in his mouth surveying his options. By the trashcans where it looks like no one choices willingly or at the table directly in the center of the room where only one person is seated: a girl. He stares for a few seconds and realizes it's not only a girl but a beautiful girl who will probably run away screaming when he asks to join her. He takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Hey," He says. The young woman looks up at him from the book she is reading. Her hazel eyes pierce into him and he swallows taken aback by their beauty. She smiles and he thinks he may die right there in front of everyone.

"Hello," She says sweetly.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There's no other seats."

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all." She says. Jeremy smiles and sits his tray down.

"Thanks," He says taking his bag from around his shoulder and sitting it down by his seat. He slides into the chair. She nods her head and then escapes to her book once again. Jeremy takes this time to analyze her features once again. Her hair is dark brown, curly, and extremely long. His palms itch as he gets the urge to run his fingers through it. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks at him. Jeremy looks down at his tray and stuff some French fries in his mouth.

"You look familiar." She says and takes a sip of her soda.

"Um…?" Jeremy says. She stares at him intently for a few seconds and then smiles.

"I think you were the guy that bumped into me on the stairs this morning." Jeremy scoffs.

"I'm really sorry. I'm usually a lot more graceful than that. I wasn't paying attention and I was rushing," The girl laughs.

"It's okay. I'm tougher then I look." Jeremy laughs and then continues eating. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." She holds out a delicate hand.

"Jeremy," He says swallowing his food and taking her hand. It feels like satin.

"Nice to meet you. Freshman?"

"Yeah. You too? Do I look that obvious?"

"No. I'm a sophomore. I saw you come in and you looked like a lost puppy wasn't too hard to guess." Jeremy chuckles.

"I tripped, fell, and make my teacher think she had to do the Heimlich maneuver today so I'm pretty sure everybody thinks I'm a weirdo anyway. Freshman is fine." They laugh. Bonnie puts down her book and takes a bite of the salad in front of her. Jeremy glances at the book title.

"Oh, To Kill A Mockingbird? That's one of my favorites. I've been asking my mom for a puppy since I was like 8 so I can name it Atticus like Jake Gyllenhaal." Bonnie laughs.

"You're kidding. Me too!" She says. "I have a dog named Atticus."

"Whatever," Jeremy says laughing.

"Seriously I do. A German Shepard." She says trying not to choke on her food laughing. :The name Atticus would be wasted on a human being for sure." They continue talking sharing their favorite parts of the book and on to others and by the time their lunch period ends Jeremy is sure he just made his first friend. When the warning bell sounds they both walk over to the trashcan to clear their trays. They stand in the hallway facing each other. Jeremy nervously plays with the straps.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you." Jeremy says smiling.

"No problem. It was nice to have the company. What classes do you have for the rest of the day?" Jeremy goes into his pocket and pulls out his schedule. He unfolds it and stares at it intently. Bonnie bites her lip suppressing a smile.

"I have History with Dr. Saltzman, Spanish with Dr. Vega, Physical Science with Mr. Ross, and Algebra I with Ms. Nelson." Bonnie leans into him and reads the paper with him. Bonnie nods recognizing the teachers from her own freshman year experience. They start to walk down the hall.

"Mr. Saltzman is really, really cool. I had a blast in his class last year. Dr. Vega loves participation so answer as many questions as you can and ask as many questions as you can." Jeremy is nodding enthusiastically taking in her advice as she goes on and on about each teacher he will encounter this year. He smiles as her admiring her mocha colored skin for the 100th time, the way the light hits her hazel eyes, and how each chocolate brown curl adorning her head bounces as she walks.

"And I saw you have Ms. Baker for Health. She's the Tennis coach here so pretend like you know everything there is to know about Tiger Woods and she'll give you an A regardless of if you actually participate or not." She stops in front of a classroom. "Here's your history class."

"Are you sure you're not a part of some sort of freshman mentor program?" Bonnie smiles and blushes slightly.

"Nope, just doing my good deed for the day. Random acts of kindness. Pay it forward. That sort of thing." Jeremy nods his head smiling.

"Well it's very much appreciated."

"You're welcome." She says. She starts to head down the hall to her next class.

"It was nice meeting you." Jeremy calls.

"You too," Bonnie says back.

"I'll see you around!" he shouts. Bonnie giggles and waves goodbye as she disappears around the corner.

* * *

"Why are you all Sponge Joy Smiley Pants today? What's up?" Elena laughs out loud at her coworker as she tries to decipher writing on one of her patient's charts. She bites down on her pen to stifle the laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline Forbes closes a chart and sticks it in the shelf holding all the others. She leans one elbow on the counter in front of them and tilts her head looking at Elena.

"You've been smiling and laughing at everyone's jokes and you didn't react to any of Mrs. Peterson's insults. What's the deal?"

"There is no _deal_. Can't I just be having a good day?" She says as she finally figures out the notes from the doctor and closes the chart.

"You could but Mondays Doctor Fell is on call and you _hate_ Doctor Fell so you never come in here looking like that." She gasps. "Did you get laid?" Elena immediately starts to blush.

"Oh my God, Caroline. No I did not get laid. Why do you ask questions like that?" Caroline shrugs giggling at her friend's embarrassment. Elena has known Caroline since Jeremy was born. They met in nursing school and became fast friends. Two years later they got jobs at Mystic Falls Hospital and haven't left each other's side since.

"You have the I-got-laid, glow, though." Caroline says still teasing.

"I'm not even going to enable this conversation right now." Elena says chuckling. "Hey Suzette. I'm going on break." Suzette, their coworker, nods her head.

"Me too!" Caroline says. "Janet's my relief." Janet, who is sitting at the computer behind the counter looks up at Caroline and rolls her eyes. Caroline ignores her. She catches up with Elena as she is walking down the hall trying to get away from her friend. She isn't sure if she wants to talk about her and Damon yet. Not even to Caroline who she considers a close friend. Apart of her feels like if she talks about it, it becomes real and then there is room for jinxing. They both head down the hall to the nurse's lounge with Caroline still trying to figure out what is going on with her. Elena grabs her lunch from the fridge and plops down on the sofa in the corner of the small square room. She looks around as if she isn't familiar with the brown cabinets adorning the walls, the round table in the middle of the floor and sink below the cabinets that Caroline is currently washing off grapes in. For some reason everything just looks different to her today and she isn't sure why. She tries to hide a grin as she unwraps her lunch and begins to eat but Caroline spots it sitting at the round table popping a grape in her mouth.

"I won't talk to you for the rest of the day if you don't tell me right now what's going on with you." Elena sighs deeply knowing that Caroline's threat isn't empty.

"Fine." She says. "But promise me you'll let me get everything out before you state your opinion on the matter." Caroline nods her head. Elena sits up straight on the sofa. "Friday night, Damon told me that he has been harboring feelings for me for quite some time." Caroline sits up in her chair and opens her mouth to speak. Elena holds her hand up for silence. "And…I realized that I had been doing the same thing." Caroline's face begins to turn red as she holds in her comments. Elena bites back a laugh. "He spent the night and we talked and we decided to start dating and see what happens." She looks at Caroline, the color seems to have left her cheeks. She sits down the grape she was about to eat and runs her fingers through her hair. Elena continues.

"Damon takes care of Jeremy in ways that Stefan never has. He's there for him when he needs it and even when he doesn't. He's more than just a babysitter. It's deeper than that. He's someone Jeremy looks up to. Someone he can depend on. Jeremy knows that no matter what is going on he can call on Damon no matter what." Caroline smiles. She knows all of this. She had seen Damon and Jeremy in action plenty of times. She had also seen Damon and Elena in action plenty of times but she never commented on their chemistry. She was always outspoken and said whatever was on her mind but their relationship seemed like something that she just shouldn't talk about.

"I know all of this, Elena. Why are you defending him to me?" Caroline gets up from her seat at the table and sits down next to Elena. She sits back on the couch and loops her arm through Elena's. "I think it's awesome. Damon drives me insane and sometimes I picture him being trampled by rabid raccoons." Elena laughs. "But he is good to Jeremy and he's _so_ good to you. You would have been crazy not to develop feelings for him." Elena takes a bite of the turkey sandwich laying in her lap.

"So you think it's good?"

"I do. I really do. And I think it's going to work." Elena's smile spreads to her ears. She exhales.

"Did you see this coming?" Caroline presses her lips together and nods. "How?"

"You talk about him all of the time, you guys joke and laugh like teenagers, you look at each other like there's no one in the room, and whenever you are having a conversation you are inches away from each other's face." Elena blushes.

"He's really young…"

"So what…" Caroline says shrugging. "Age means nothing nowadays. Besides if he's mature enough to keep a single mother and her teenage son sane than he's mature enough for anything." They laugh almost snorting. Caroline groans. She goes into the pocket of her scrubs and pulls out some money.

"Here give this to Jeremy." Elena takes the money confused.

"For what?"

"I bet him that you and Damon would stretch this out until Christmas." She gets up and walks back over to her lunch at the table. Elena shakes her head.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope that's only 25. Tell him I'll bring him the rest at his birthday dinner in a few weeks, little shit." They both laugh. The door to the lounge opens and a petite brown haired women comes in.

"Nurse Gilbert." Elena looks up to see Dr. Meredith Fell.

"Yes, Dr. Fell."

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch but when you are done your shift I would like to see you in my office." Elena looks at Caroline nervously who gives her a pacifying smile.

"Ok." She says nodding. Dr. Fell nods a goodbye and then leaves the lounge.

"I wonder what that's all about." Elena shrugs.

"Guess we'll see," She glances at her watch and starts to pack up her half eaten lunch. "Let's head back early. Janet looked like she wanted to kill us."

"She always looks like she wants to kill us." Caroline says.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't shamelessly flirt with all the male nurses she has a crush on she would like you more." Caroline shakes her head as she brings her trash to the tiny can by the door. Elena gets up and meets her after putting her things away in the fridge.

"That's a good point." She says and takes a swig of out of the water bottle in her hand. Elena opens the door laughing as they head back to work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy! Peace, Love, and Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, beautiful readers! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I have been adjusting to life back at home now that I've graduated college and things have been super chaotic and super stressful with job hunting and such so I've been completely burnt out... BUT NO MORE! I am back in action ready to deliver the awesomeness. So a million apologies for the wait, a million thanks for sticking with me, and you know the rest: Peace, Love, and Review. :D**

* * *

Jeremy walks out of his high school when the bell rings with a huge smile on his face. The afternoon was miraculously better than the morning. After meeting Bonnie everything changed. History had easily become his favorite subject once he met Mr. Saltzman and most of Bonnie's advice worked like a charm. He also made another friend during the course of the day meeting Matt Donovan, a sophomore like Bonnie, who partnered with him on some introduction exercises in Spanish class. All in all it had been a pretty cool first day and he doesn't regret it at all. He spots Damon's car across the street and smiles big loving that he doesn't have to wait to share the events of his day until he gets home. Damon, spotting him, begins beeps the horn obnoxiously and shouting his name.

"Jer! Jeremy! Jer!" Jeremy starts laughing.

"I'm guessing that's your ride?" Jeremy turns around and sees Bonnie smiling at him.

"Yes." He says shaking his head.

"You're brother?" She asks. Jeremy scratches his head not sure how to label him. He never really thought about it before now. He was always just…_Damon_.

"No, my friend." Bonnie nods glancing at Damon briefly. Damon watches them from the car intrigued.

"How was the rest of your day?" she says.

"It was good. Thanks for all of your help I think I made a really good first impression. And Mr. Saltzman is awesome. I think he's going to be my favorite teacher this year." Bonnie nods smiling brightly at him.

"That's great. I'm happy I could help." She says. Damon starts to beep the horn obnoxiously again. Jeremy hopes he can see the glare he is giving him from across the street but he doubts it.

"Well, I'll let you go. Looks like your friend is getting impatient." Bonnie says chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sure thing. Free to crash your lunch table again?"

"Absolutely," She says smirking and then gives him another dazzling smile and walks away. Jeremy watches her for a few seconds and then crosses the street.

"Dude, who's the girl?" Damon shouts. Jeremy gets into the car and punches Damon in the arm once he is settled. Damon laughs as he pulls off down the road.

"Is this what I have to look forward to in high school? You cock blocking?"

"I didn't know that we were at the point where you cock had the ability to be blocked." Damon says raises one eyebrow and glancing at him briefly as he stops at a stop sign.

"It's just an express." Jeremy says.

"So who's the girl?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie Bennett? Nice. Is she-"

"A superhero? No." They both. "You're such a dork."

"What? I think anyone who's first and last name form an alliteration should be superheroes. They just should be." Jeremy shakes his head still laughing.

"Your mom is working the 9 to 9 shift so we have to figure out dinner. I'm thinking that awesome Chinese place a town over?" He says. Jeremy nods his head enthusiastically. Damon throws a fist in the air and makes a sharp left heading towards their favorite restaurant.

"All right, besides the girl, how was your day, kid." Jeremy smiles big thinking he would never ask. He sits back in the seat and begins.

Elena walks into her house smiling from ear to ear. She drops her car keys on to the table by the door and walks into the living room. She sees no sign of Jeremy or Damon so she walks straight to the kitchen.

* * *

"You can't be serious, D. Come on." Jeremy says his face contorted.

"I'm dead serious."

"If you could be in any action movie it would be The Fast and the Furious?" The two are seated at the kitchen table a tub of vanilla ice cream between them as they argue. Elena leans up against the archway watching them while they are completely unaware of her presence. Damon nods his head enthusiastically as he sticks a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

"Yes and I don't like your judgey little tone. Hot cars, hot races, hot chicks? Enough said."

"Whatever, man. I would be Bruce Willis any day."

"Bruce Willis? B. Wills? He has one facial expression and he talks in that same monotone voice like he's constipated."

"Oh and Vin is sooo much better? He's incapable of wearing anything other than the tightest white or black t-shirt in the entire world and come on, you're not fooling anyone with your racial ambiguity. Trying to be all mysterious." Damon almost chokes on his ice cream as he snorts laughing at Jeremy. Jeremy starts laughing too. Elena can't help but laugh too blowing her cover. Damon and Jeremy both look towards to archway surprised.

"How long have you been there?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow. Elena walks over to them and sits next to Jeremy. She takes his spoon out of his hand.

"Ummm…long enough." She says winking and digging into the tub of ice cream. They both chuckle. "How was your first day, kid?"

"It was pretty good."

"Make any friends?"

"A few," Jeremy says trying to ignore Damon staring at him. Elena smiles.

"That's great, Jer. Any cool teachers?"

"Yes, actually. Mr. Saltzman is pretty cool. He's my history teacher."

"History's boring." Damon says.

"Yeah it is but he makes it suck less. He's really funny and the syllabus seems to be very hands on which I like." Elena nods her head.

"That's awesome. So you think high school is going to be all right?" Jeremy nods.

"I think I can handle it." Damon smirks.

"Of course you can. Never doubted you for a minute." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Thanks, Damon." He says trying to hide the fact that he loves these moments when they fawn all over him. Jeremy gets up from his place at the table.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." He says glancing at the time on the microwave behind him.

"Wait before you do, I have something to tell you. Both of you." Jeremy sits back down. Elena takes a deep breath. "So today, at work. Dr. Fell told me she needed to speak to me after my shift and when I went to meet with her like she had asked she told me that Nichole, are current Nurse Manager is moving and so they are looking to higher within to fill the position and my name came up."

"Are you kidding?" Damon says grinning.

"That's so cool, mom." Jeremy says almost at the same time.

"I know. I know. Thanks. I've been freaking out about it the whole way home."

"So what happens now?" Damon asks.

"Well, they are giving me a week to decide and if I accept I begin training with Nichole next week and then I would start at the beginning of next month."

"Sounds legit, mom. I think you should do it."

"Yeah?" Elena says biting on her lip nervously. "It's a lot of responsibility, the hours can be really nutty sometimes, and I'd have to wear actual clothes sometimes." Damon flags her.

"You can do it, Elena. I really think you can do it." Elena looks at Damon and smiles. He smiles back and her decision is made right then and there.

"Ok. I'm going to accept." Jeremy and Damon clap.

"I'm so proud of you, mom." Jeremy says and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thanks, son." She says.

"All right, I'm heading to bed for real this time." He says standing up and heading out of the kitchen. When he disappears, Damon reaches for Elena's hand and twines their fingers.

"I'm proud of you too."

"Thank you." Elena says blushing.

"We should celebrate." He says putting down his spoon done with the sugary treat for the night.

"How?" Elena asks sitting her spoon down as well.

"Let me take you out to dinner this weekend."

"Mmm…" Elena coos while grabbing Damon's other hand and lacing her fingers with his once again. "Are you asking me out on a date, Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." He says bringing her hands to his lips and placing a feather light kiss on them. "Do you accept?" Elena nods.

"I'd love to." She says and Damon responds to her answer with a kiss.

* * *

"So do we need to have _the talk_?" Jeremy is standing in the doorway of Elena's bedroom as she is in the mirror putting her final touches on her make up.

"Jeremy," she says half amused.

"I'm just saying it has been a long time since you've been out on an actual date."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Guys aren't the same as they were 14 years ago." He continues ignoring her.

"I think I will be ok, Jer." Satisfied with her face she walks over to her closet and pulls out two cardigans on hangers. "Black or beige?" She asks.

"Black. Make sure he opens the car door for you and any other doors for that matter."

"It's Damon, Jeremy." Elena says smiling at her son's protectiveness. "Are you forgetting that?" She slips on the cardigan he chose and walks over to him.

"No," He says. "I know its Damon."

"So why are you so nervous? Have you changed your mind about how you feel about us?" She asks her eyes narrowing slightly in concern.

"No, of course not I love Damon." Jeremy says.

"So what's up?" Elena asks. Jeremy shrugs.

"You're my mom." He says. "I'm supposed to do this whole overprotective teenage son role."

"I thought it was _my_ job to worry." Jeremy shakes his head.

"Equal share." He says smiling slightly. Elena runs her hand over his hair and squeezes his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Jeremy. Damon is a perfect gentleman and I'm completely comfortable with him. There is no need to worry." Jeremy nods his head.

"Ok." He says smiling.

"What time is your friend coming?" she asks as she walks to her dresser to get a necklace to match her little black dress.

"Matt should be here any minute, actually. We're going to play some pool at the Mystic Grill."

"Ok. I guess I should, like, give you a curfew, huh?" she says still rummaging through her jewelry box.

"Um, yeah, I think that's how this works." Elena chuckles.

"Well its Friday night, no school tomorrow soooo…." She picks out a necklace and walks over to him. "Put this on for me…how about 11?" Jeremy nods as he secures her necklace around her neck.

"That sounds fair." Elena nods her head and turns around to face. "Ok. How do I look?" Jeremy stands back and takes in his mother's appearance. He smiles.

"You look beautiful, mom." He says. Elena giggles.

"Thank you. Gosh, I'm so jittery. I haven't felt this way since…" She pauses pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well…I don't think I ever felt this way."

"Not even with dad?" Elena shakes her head looking at the ceiling as she thinks about it. She grabs the beaded clutch purse sitting on her nightstand.

"There were butterflies with your dad but it wasn't like this. I mean I knew your dad from the town but I didn't know him like I know Damon."

"Do you think that building a friendship with someone first is important?" They walk out of her bedroom and head downstairs.

"Definitely. Getting to know someone before you take that next step is important. It makes the relationship mean something and you really know that they're there because of you and not for any superficial reasons." Jeremy nods his head a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" Elena asks her eyes narrowing in curiosity. Jeremy shrugs as they stand in the living room by the door.

"Just wondering." He says smoothly. Elena nods her head convinced at the moment. The doorbell rings and Elena grins. She answers the door and Damon's handsome smirk greets them. Damon comes into the house.

"Hello, beautiful," He says. Elena admires him in his dark fitting jeans, blue shirt, and suit jacket before responding. The man was perfection and she couldn't help staring for a little while longer.

"Thank you," She says feeling like the air had just left her lungs. "You look great," Damon smiles.

"Thank you. Are we all ready to go?" He asks. Elena nods. She turns to Jeremy.

"Home at 11." She says and kisses his cheek.

"Have fun. Damon, behave yourself." Damon hits Jeremy playfully and they leave. Jeremy stands watching the door after as they leave smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Jeremy stuffs a few French fries into his mouth as he listens to his new friend Matt Donovan explain all the reasons why he wants to travel when he finishes high school.

"I mean I love this town. I grew up here. I can't ever say that I hate it but I feel like once I am done with school there's nothing holding me back from having a fresh start, you know?" Jeremy nods agreeing with him.

"That makes sense."

"Do you ever want to leave?" Jeremy takes a sip of his soda and thinks for a second before answering.

"I don't know. I mean I've always thought about what it would be like to go away but I don't think I want to leave my mom or Damon."

"Who's Damon?" Jeremy's eyes narrow slightly not sure of how to answer that question. His mom's boyfriend, his best friend, his mom's best friend…

"Um, I don't really know how to define Damon to be honest." Matt looks at him curiously. Jeremy sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath and tries to explain it the best way he can. A few minutes later Matt nods his head still curious but understanding.

"And now Damon is dating your mom? Isn't that weird?" Jeremy shakes his head.

"No, not really. It still feels like it always has."

"Do you ever wish Damon was your dad?" Jeremy shakes his head smiling.

"Honestly, no. Stefan is my dad. He isn't perfect but he's my dad. But I'm grateful for Damon every day." Matt shakes his head.

"Well you're lucky, man. I wish I had a Damon." Jeremy grins.

"What are your parents like?"

"They prefer long distance parenting." Jeremy laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been emancipated from my parents since I was 14." Jeremy chokes on his soda a little.

"Seriously?" Matt nods his head and chuckles a little.

"My mom has always been an anywhere but here kind of woman. She's always off on some adventure with Mr. Right Now and I never knew my dad. I just figured if no one was going to take care of me I needed to take care of myself and I didn't want her coming back and taking what I work for."

"Do you ever see her?"

"Yeah. A few times out of the year. She stops in for cash." Jeremy looks sad for a second but recovers quickly. The last thing the kid needs is his pity what he deserves is his respect.

"What about the house?" Matt nods.

"The house is paid for. It was my grandma's so there's not a mortgage on it. I just pay for the basics. Water, food, gas, cable." Jeremy nods his head.

"You know what that explains the free French fries! You work here!" Matt laughs. "I thought our waitress was just hitting on you."

"No, Anna, was not hitting on me." He says glancing at the dark haired girl waiting on the table across from theirs. Jeremy looks too.

"I don't know she's been giving you longing looks all night, man." Matt grins shaking his head.

"I think you're on a French fry high. Anna Young is my coworker. That's it." Jeremy chuckles and takes a sip of his soda.

"I think she wants to be more." He replies wiggling his eyebrows. Matt can't stop grinning.

"Eat your fries." He says tossing one at him. "Anyway, look who is talking. I don't think you should be teasing me when you've been looking at Bonnie like she's about to grant you free deep fried potatoes for life this whole week."

"Oh my God, we get it I love French fries." Matt laughs into his own soda spilling a little on the table. "And for the record Bonnie Bennett is just nice to look at. Nothing wrong with looking."

"Mmhm." He says.

"Why don't I kick your ass in another game of pool and when I win you admit that French fries might not be you're only weakness."

"And when I win you admit that Anna Young stamps your timecard." Matt shoves him playfully as they get up from their table laughing the whole walk over.

* * *

"So tell me when this started for you. Wanting there to be an us," Elena says smiling across the table at Damon. Damon smirks and takes a sip of his wine. He takes a deep breath.

"First day I saw you." Elena swallows a sip of her wine and looks at him surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But you were 18 years old."

"I know how old I was." He says smirking. "You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I was smitten from day one." Elena shakes her head.

"You're crazy, Salvatore." Damon shrugs.

"What about you? A week ago did you think we would be sitting here? Under candlelight?" Elena blushes slightly. She takes a sip of her wine and then sits the glass down slowly.

"No, but I think I secretly hoped for it." Damon puts his knife and fork down and reaches for her hand across the table. He twines their fingers and Elena looks down at them loving the feeling of his hand in hers.

"I feel like maybe there was always something…different about us but I never really took the time to try to figure it out. I feel like maybe I was afraid of it."

"I know I was afraid of it." Damon says honestly.

"What were you afraid of?" Elena says tilting her head to the side.

"Losing Jeremy, losing your friendship, losing everything." Damon strokes the front of her hand with his thumb. "For a long time all I really wanted was a family, you know? I never knew my parents. In and out of crappy foster homes. All I ever really wanted was somewhere to belong. I think I was lost when I first met Jeremy and then somehow I was found when you let me into your world. No matter how much I wanted you I didn't want to jeopardize that." Elena tilts her head to the side and bites her lip fighting off the emotion welling up inside of her.

"I was afraid of the same thing, Damon. Afraid of losing you and Jeremy losing you. I thought that if I admitted to myself what you really meant to me it would change everything and nothing would ever be the same."

"It won't be the same and I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future but I can tell you that I am 100% committed to making this work."

"I am too." Elena says softly leaning in so only he can hear her. "I want you and I want us and I'm so happy we're doing this. I'm all in, Damon. I'm all in." Damon doesn't give her a chance to pause. He kisses her and the world disappears around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, beautiful readers. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Sorry about the quibbles from last chapter. I corrected them so if anybody wants to reread it they can. Here's the next chapter which is very...eventful. Its the longest chapter so far so that ought to tell you its going to be good! Lol. Someone requested that Alaric and Damon have a nice bromance so I decided to go for it. I hope you like what I did there and don't worry there will be more to come. Enjoy! As always peace, love, and review. :D**

* * *

"So is this fiesta tonight formal?" Matt asks before devouring the last bit of his blueberry bagel. Jeremy swallows the last swig of apple juice and shakes his head. They are all in the hallway of their school waiting for the first period bell to ring. Jeremy and Bonnie are leaning up against the lockers while Matt is standing in front of them.

"Not at all. Come as you are." Jeremy replies.

"Good because I don't look good in a tie." Bonnie says smirking.

"Hmm…that doesn't work with my Fifty Shades fantasy…" Jeremy says scratching his head. Matt and Bonnie burst out laughing and Jeremy joins them. The warning bell sounds and they all pick up their book bags from the floor.

"All right, guys. I'll see you tonight. Ties optional." Bonnie says and heads off to her first class. They wave at her chuckling.

"I think it's so cool that your mom makes such a big deal about your birthday." Matt says and they head in the opposite direction towards their English class.

"She says it was the best day of her life and just saying Happy Birthday and shoving a gift card in my hand isn't good enough." He says shaking his head smiling.

"That's so sweet, dude." Matt says nudging him with his elbow as they walk down the hall. "No, seriously, it's just…beautiful." Jeremy chuckles still shaking his head knowing that Matt is teasing him.

"Whatever, man. Just make sure you come."

"Wouldn't miss it, man. Full course meal instead of free diner food? Oh, I'm totally there." Jeremy laughs.

"But seriously, bro. Thanks for saying you'll come. I've never really had…friends, I guess. It's always just been me and my mom and then me and my mom and Damon. I never felt like I was missing anything but this pass month has shown me that I have been." Matt grins.

"You're welcome, dude. And just so we're clear you get three bromance moments a year so this is strike one."

"Oh, come on, it's my birthday don't I get an extra one for special holidays?" Jeremy says as they reach their destination and walk into the classroom. Matt shakes his head laughing.

"Hey, Matt. Hey, Jeremy." Anna Young says entering the room behind them.

"Hey, Anna." Matt says. Jeremy waves.

"Are you working tonight?" she asks taking her regular seat in the front of the classroom. Jeremy walks to the back of the classroom not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"No, I switched with Megan so I could hang out with Jer on his birthday." Anna nods and looks at Jeremy.

"Happy Birthday," She says sweetly. Jeremy salutes her. She chuckles. "That's nice but it'll be boring without you."

"What? No way. Megan is a hoot. Take a tally of how many guys she flirts with and you'll forget all about me. Super fun." Matt says. Anna pushes a strand of hair behind her ear laughing. Jeremy laughs from the back of the room totally listening to their conversation secretly.

"How come every time I see you, you're up in my girl's face?" Matt looks up and sees Tyler Lockwood walk into the classroom. From the back of the room Jeremy looks up from his Spanish book and his eyes narrow. Tyler Lockwood is what he would call the "big man on campus" or that was what he thought he was. Jeremy never paid him much mind. But lately he's been riding Matt really hard and Jeremy was not amused by it. He was an asshole, a bully, and Jeremy knew eventually a confrontation would come to pass. He just hoped this wasn't it. It was his birthday and he was wearing his favorite polo shirt.

"Hello, Tyler. Lovely to see you too." Matt says.

"Tyler, don't be mean. We're just talking." Anna says. Tyler sits next to Anna but doesn't look at her or acknowledge that she even spoke to him. He keeps his eyes on Matt who in turn is staring right back at him. Students start to enter the room in crowds as the bell sounding time gets nearer and nearer.

"Why are you hounding my girlfriend?"

"I'm not hounding anything, dude. Like Anna said we were just talking because we're coworkers and friends. But to be honest I don't appreciate the tone you're using so try to work on that along with your insecurities." Tyler gets up from his seat and stands face to face with Matt. The chatter in the classroom dies down and suddenly all eyes are on them. Jeremy gets up from his seat and stands behind Matt. His back is to him.

"How about everybody just go take their seats and not talk to anyone?" Jeremy suggests.

"Good idea, Jeremy. Go sit down, Tyler, please." Anna says looking up at them.

"Not insecure at all, bro. I just know for a fact that you're into my girlfriend and it's disrespectful. Stay out of her face or else."

"Or else what?" Matt asks taking a step closer to him. Anna gets up from her seat and stands in between them. She faces Matt first.

"Please, just go sit down, ok?" She says softly. Matt looks at her and his anger automatically goes away. He looks back at Tyler and then back at Anna.

"Ok," He says and heads to the back of the classroom just as the teacher enters the room. Anna sits back down and the teacher goes straight to the board to write the day's lesson plan unaware of the scene that just took place.

"Hola, hola! Sorry I'm late." She says but no one answers. She turns around from the board.

"Should have known you were good at running away. Guess your mom taught you that, huh?" Tyler says before sitting back down. Before Jeremy can pull Matt away he charges to the front of the room and knocks Tyler out of his desk. The room explodes into chaos with yelling and their teacher blowing the "fight" whistle in a matter of seconds. Mr. Saltzman hearing the commotion bursts into the room just as Jeremy tries to pry Matt off of Tyler's body.

* * *

"Fighting? Seriously? At school? Your mom is going to murder you. Matter of fact I'm going to murder you and she'll help me find a spot in the backyard for your body." Damon says as an hour later as he, Jeremy, and Matt are waiting for the Dean of Students to enter the small office. Jeremy sits with his head hung low. Matt is sitting next to him sporting a fat lip that he keeps licking causing him to wince every so often. "I had to cancel a meeting for a potential client because your mom couldn't get out of work. This had better not be one of those lame rebellious teen phases because I am telling you right now. I'm not for it. At all."

"It's not like that at all, Damon. I wasn't even fighting I was trying to break it up." Jeremy says lowly. Damon looks at him and sighs deeply.

"Ok." He says. Jeremy's head snaps up.

"Ok?" He says. "After your little criminal minds moment there you're just saying ok?" Damon nods.

"If you say you weren't fighting then fine." Damon straightens his tie. "Sorry for freaking out." Matt shakes his head chuckling.

"Did he deserve it?" Damon asks.

"Yes," Jeremy and Matt say in unison.

"They always do, don't they?" Damon says hypothetically as Dr. Saltzman enters the room.

"How is everyone doing?" He says. Damon stands up to greet him and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Alaric?" Damon says. Dr. Saltzman stops in his tracks.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore?" There is a brief pause and then they both break into roaring laughter. They shake hands and hug. Jeremy and Matt look at each other confused.

"You guys know each other?" Jeremy asks grinning at how ridiculous two grown men look embracing each other and high fiving.

"Yes, Alaric-I mean Mr. Saltzman was my sort of brother for a year."

"Sort of brother? That's how you label me?" Alaric says smiling big.

"Well, what else should I say? Dude, you're a teacher? I didn't even know you were in Mystic Falls. This is your history teacher, Jer. The one you've been talking about. I don't know how I missed that." Jeremy shrugs.

"How would you know? We haven't seen each other in forever."

"Hey, um, future delinquents confused over here." Jeremy says. Alaric walks around his desk and takes a seat and Damon sits down as well.

"In 8th grade I was placed in a foster home. Alaric's parents took me in to fill up the empty space after he went away to school but got rid of me once the state cut their checks."

"I came home for the summer and Damon was gone. Never to be heard of again. Jesus, I can't believe this is happening. I tried to find you for so long but nobody would give me any information."

"And I was forbidden to talk to you since I was relocated involuntarily."

"Is this your son?" Alaric asks. He chuckles. "Wait, no that can't be possible." Damon laughs.

"No, no. I'm a friend of the family." He says smoothly. Jeremy grins. "His mom couldn't leave work." Alaric nods.

"Oh ok. Well, it looks like his mom put you on the guardian list so that's fine." Jeremy grins again. Alaric looks up from the manila folder in front of him and smiles warmly. "Since this is your first offense I'm going to be nice about this. I'll give you a week's detention with the understanding that something like this will never happen again. Got it?" Jeremy and Matt both nod.

"Yes, sir." They say in unison.

"Tyler can be a jerk, I know, but you have to just walk away. When you let him get to you like that, Matt, he's already won so the punch for him is just icing on the cake. He's the quarterback he can take a hit." Matt smiles nodding his head. "Come to me if he keeps giving you grief and I'll talk to him. That's what I'm here for."

"Ok, Mr. Saltzman. Thank you." He nods.

"And Jeremy I know you were just trying to help but sometimes staying away from the situation is the best option in scenarios like this. It's tough because Matt is your friend and you want to protect him but honestly it just gets you into trouble too. If anything like this happens again get a teacher don't try to handle it yourself, ok?" Jeremy nods.

"Yes, Sir." He replies.

"All right. That's all the afterschool special speeches I have for the day. You're free to go back to class." Jeremy and Matt get up from their seats.

"I'll see you later, guys." Damon says and they nod and leave the room. Alaric comes back around the desk and sits on the end of it in front of Damon.

"How have you been, man?" Damon asks.

"Good. Good. I just moved to Mystic Falls this summer."

"I always thought you would stay close to your parents once you were done school."

"You know how they use to drive me crazy. I tried it for a little while but then I thought I needed a change so I came here. Who would have thought I'd run into my favorite delinquent again?" Damon chuckles.

"And you're a teacher and a disciplinarian at that. Who would have thought?" Alaric shrugs.

"We have to sit and catch up, man."

"Yes, for sure."

"So are you married or anything like that?" Damon shakes his head.

"Not married. I have a girlfriend, though. Jeremy's mom." Alaric nods his head.

"Ah. Makes sense now. Nice," He says grinning remembering her from orientation.

"What about you?"

"Engaged. Jumping the broom this spring."

"That's awesome, man."

"Thanks. You probably remember her, Jenna. We went to college together."

"Oh right, yes, I do remember you bringing her home the Christmas I spent there. Nice. Nice. Good to see you made it." Alaric nods.

"I'm so happy to see you made it, Damon. Don't get me wrong, I never doubted you but I wondered. I did. I didn't want the system to get you."

"I've always been strong, Ric. I did what I had to do and then when I turned 18 I was done with the whole thing. I'm a photographer."

"Shut up, really? Oh, I remember you use to drive my dad crazy snapping pictures of everything." Damon nods his head laughing.

"Yes. Yes." When their laughter dies down Damon goes into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone and hands it to him.

"Put your information in there and I'll call you next week. We can get some beers or something."

"Yes, absolutely." Alaric says nodding and plugs his number into the phone. He hands it back to Damon a minute later.

"There you go." Damon nods and takes the phone from him. "This is great, man. I will give you a call." Alaric nods and they hug again.

"Really great to see you." When they break apart Damon waves and then leaves the room smiling.

* * *

Jeremy comes down the stairs and is greeted with a huge Happy Birthday banner hanging across the room. He walks into the living room and sees streamers hanging from the ceiling. When he enters the dining room the table is decked out with all their "good" dishes. Elena comes into the room carrying a huge dish of Chicken Parm, his favorite meal for her to cook for him. He smiles and shakes his head at his mother. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got so lucky.

"You look handsome, baby." Elena says proudly.

"Thanks, mom. You look great. And this is great." He says gesturing towards all of the decorations and the table. "I don't deserve all of this."

"Of course you do, honey bun. I love you and it's not enough just to say it. Sometimes I have to show it in really obnoxious ways." Jeremy chuckles.

"When I was younger I use to tell Damon that I thought I messed up your life. I thought that you did all this to make yourself feel better. He used to tell me I was wrong, of course, and you wouldn't have traded for me the world but I still always wondered." He confesses as Damon comes from the kitchen with a big bowl of Caesar salad. He sits the bowl down next to the main course and folds his arms across his chest with a grimace on his face remembering those conversations. Elena looks at Damon in awe for a few seconds and then walks up to Jeremy and puts her hand on his cheek.

"He was right. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jeremy. I love you more than life. If I could do it all over again I would not change a thing. I promise you." Jeremy feels tears threaten to erupt from his eyes. He swallows thickly and hugs his mom. Damon smiles looking at the exchange warmly.

"Thanks, mom." He manages to say. Elena wipes a tear she couldn't hold in after they break apart.

"Ok, so we just need the glasses put out and the jug of lemonade and we're all set." Elena announces. She looks at her watch. "Everyone should be showing up soon."

"I'll go grab that." Jeremy says and disappears into the kitchen. Elena looks at Damon. She stares at him for several seconds as he angles a few plates on the table. He looks up at her.

"What?" he asks. Elena is still silent. She walks over to him and kisses him on mouth. Damon responds instantly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body into his. When Elena pulls away from him Damon's eye are still closed.

"What was that for?" He asks once he catches his breath.

"For being you…" She says. "I could kiss you like that forever and it still wouldn't be enough for all you do for Jeremy." Damon opens his eyes and looks at her.

"I'm willing to test the theory." He says and smirks.

"I love you, Damon." She says in one breath. Damon's smirk disappears and his eyes widen.

"What?" He says. Elena hangs her head blushing. But just as she opens her mouth to repeat herself Jeremy comes into the room with the lemonade and the doorbell rings. She slips out of Damon's arms and goes to answer the door. Damon clears his throat still in awe of what he think he just heard.

"Damon, you ok?" Jeremy asks walking over to him. Damon breaks out of his trance and nods his head.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, birthday dude. Let's get this party started." He says. Jeremy smiles. Elena emerges a few seconds later with an unexpected guest.

"Dad?" Jeremy says a small smile coming across his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I got an invitation in the mail. Thought that meant, you know, you wanted me to show up." Stefan says giving him a hug.

"No, yes, of course I wanted you to come. I just…I didn't think you would be able to make it." Elena stands next to Damon and gives him a pleading look. Damon nods his head remembering their agreement. He would try his hardest to get along with the man. He walks up to Stefan with a smile. He holds out his hand.

"Good of you to make it, Stefan." He says. Stefan stares at his hand. Jeremy looks from Damon to Stefan and then Stefan to Damon biting his lip nervously.

"Thanks. Good to see you, Damon." Stefan finally says and shakes his hand. Jeremy and Elena exhale at the same time just as the doorbell rings for the next arrival.

"I'll get the door," Jeremy says.

"I'll go set another place," Elena says. Damon and Stefan both nod their heads. When they are alone Stefan puts his hands in his pockets and steps closer to Damon. Damon steps back a pace surprised.

"Let's be clear about something, Damon. I know you're dating Elena now and that's great. But you're both delusional if you think it's going to last. Jeremy's my son and Elena's son. You're just the babysitter so don't get too comfortable, Salvatore, because me being here tonight is just the beginning. I'm not going anywhere." Damon's fists are balled up ready to strike but before he can retort Jeremy walks in with Caroline.

"The party's here!" She shouts and Damon walks to the other side of the room his blood boiling and his head wondering what Stefan could possibly be up to.

* * *

Jeremy couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Dinner was incredible. The conversation was light and full of laughter as Elena shared embarrassing stories from Jeremy's childhood. Damon made sure to share some good badass stories to make up for it ones that Elena knew and some that she didn't. He figured Jeremy would appreciate it for Bonnie's sake. Now they had all retired to the living room to open Jeremy's presents.

"I'll go first," Caroline suggested as she sat on one of the longue chairs. Damon and Elena sit on the long sofa next to each other while Matt and Bonnie sit next to them. Stefan stands by Caroline. Jeremy sits on top of the coffee table facing everyone. Caroline hands him a gift bag. Jeremy sits it down in front of him and then goes into it pulling out a framed picture of the two of them.

Jeremy starts to laugh running his fingers over the picture of the two of them at the beach this past summer for the 4th of July. Jeremy is standing with his arms folded across his chest in his best 007 impression and Caroline is leaning on his shoulder kissing him on the cheek. The frame is decorated with seashells and has the words BEACH BUMS at the top of the frame.

"This is so awesome, Caroline!" He says.

"Check inside the card, though. There might be a part two." Jeremy takes the card out of the gift bag and opens it up giving Caroline a suspicious look. When he opens the card 4 tickets are hidden inside.

"Tickets to see the Cavaliers? Care, are you kidding? I thought all the season tickets were sold out?" He jumps up from his seat and wraps her up in a bear hug. She giggles and everyone starts to laugh at their exchange.

"One of the doctors at the hospital did his undergraduate study at U of V and forked over some tickets. All I had to do was go out on a date with him."

"Awww, you prostituted yourself for me?" Jeremy says hugging her tighter. Everyone laughs.

"Only for you, kid." She says laughing. Jeremy goes back to sit on the coffee table. "There's 4 tickets so, Matt and Bonnie, you are more than welcome to come along. I set up an appointment to tour the campus and everything so we can all make a day of it." Bonnie and Matt nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Care. This is really amazing."

"You're welcome, kid." She says smiling big. Bonnie hands Jeremy her bag next. Jeremy smirks and pulls out a set of _The Walking Dead _comic books.

"I know how much you love the show so I figured it would be cool." She says smiling.

"This is beyond cool, Bonnie. Thanks." He says and gives her a hug. They both pull away blushing and Jeremy quickly moves on to Matt's gift before anyone can make fun of them for it. Jeremy unwraps the gift that Matt got him to reveal the latest version of their favorite video game.

"Dude, we were _just_ talking about this!" He says punching him playfully in the arm. Matt laughs. "Thanks, man." Matt nods.

"Welcome." He says grinning.

"Should I be prepared for some all-nighters?" Elena says smiling.

"Absolutely, Ms. Gilbert." Matt says. "And I'd like to request the homemade Salsa you made last time." Everyone laughs. Jeremy moves on to Elena and Damon's gift.

"So we coordinated our gifts."

"You two are adorable," Caroline says and takes a sip of her wine glancing up at Stefan smirking. Stefan doesn't gives her a dirty look and Caroline chuckles into her glass.

"Since you had a blast this summer shadowing me and you said you were seriously considering photography as a career in the future we thought this would be fitting…" Jeremy goes into their gift bag and pulls out a digital camera, along with a carrying case, and computer software. Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Wow, you guys, this is great!" He says. "I can take amazing pictures with this."

"I can show you how to work it later." Damon says. "It's the camera I used when I was your age. It's perfect for practicing and goofing off with your friends but it will train you for the real thing whenever you are ready."

"This is the actual camera you used to use back in the day."

"It wasn't that long ago, Jer." Stefan says and takes a sip of his wine. Damon grins at Stefan ignoring his snide remark.

"It's the actual camera I used to use." Damon says. Jeremy hugs him.

"Thanks, Damon." He says seriously and Damon returns his hug.

"You're welcome." He hugs his mom too and kisses her on the cheek. Everyone looks at Stefan knowing that he is the last on the list of gift givers. Stefan sits down his glass of wine.

"Guess it's my turn." He says smiling. Jeremy smiles and nods his head. Stefan goes into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulls out an envelope and hands it to Jeremy. Jeremy takes it and opens it up. Inside are round-trip tickets to New York City.

"Whoa, Dad, you're taking me to NY?" He says and gets up to hug him.

"We can go for a weekend and go visit some museums, go see a show, whatever you want." He says. Jeremy looks at the tickets again and realizes that there are three tickets.

"Who is the third ticket for?" Jeremy asks confused.

"For your mom, of course." Stefan says picking up his wine glass again. The room gets quiet and everyone glances at Elena awkwardly.

"For me? Why would you get me a ticket?" She asks.

"I figured you would want to be with Jeremy at a moment like this and you've always wanted to go to so figured it would be nice to do it together." Damon's eyes narrow slightly but he recovers.

"That would be pretty cool for you to come, actually, Mom." Jeremy says quietly and then looks at Damon feeling guilty.

"We'll talk about it," Elena says swallowing the awkward in the room.

"I think that's really cool." Damon says and picks up his glass of lemonade. "Sounds really fun. Something you can all do together." He takes a sip his face completely straight.

"Glad you approve, Damon." Stefan replies smoothly. There is silence for a few seconds.

"Well, thank you, everyone for the gifts. They really are great. I appreciate the love." He says trying to diffuse the tension. Everyone smiles and nods and murmurs their "You're welcomes." Elena gets up from her seat.

"I'll go slice up the cake."

"I'll help you," Damon says and Caroline goes to follow them.

"I'll get the plates for you guys," She says and they disappear from the living room. Stefan takes Jeremy aside as Matt and Bonnie talk amongst themselves.

"So I wanted to tell you while your mom was here but this seems as good a time as any. We can talk about it with her later once everybody leaves. I have another present for you." Jeremy looks curious and nods his head for him to continue. "I know that I haven't been around as much as I should have and I'm really sorry for that. I can't even imagine how long it would take to make it up to you but I plan on trying the best that I can. And I think the only way I can do that is by being closer to you." Jeremy's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asks.

"My company is opening a branch here in Mystic Falls and I asked if I could be in charge of running it. I've decided to move to Mystic Falls." He says.

"What?" Jeremy says.

"What?" Elena says from behind them.

"What?" Damon says from behind her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" says Caroline from behind him. Stefan turns around smiling his eyes on Damon.

Damon shakes his head realizing that this was what he was talking about earlier, that everything was about to change, and that he, _Damon Salvatore_, was in deep shit.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you thinking, Damon?" Elena says when Damon emerges from the bathroom. It's the end of the night and everyone has said their goodbyes and last birthday wishes to Jeremy. After Stefan's announcement things got pretty uncomfortable for everyone. After about a half hour everyone decided to leave for night. After Jeremy and Bonnie and Matt helped cleaned up the place the three friends retired to the porch and Damon and Elena decided to head up to bed. Elena could feel that Damon's mood had changed from the moment Stefan walked in the door and she hated that he had the power to do that. Something had happened between Stefan's arrival and Stefan's leaving and Elena wanted to know what.

"I'm not thinking anything," Damon says softly. Elena brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them looking up at Damon as he gets into the bed next to her.

"Don't do that, Damon. We need to talk about what happened today." Damon rubs between his eyes.

"There's nothing really to talk about, Elena." Damon says.

"I know that you're not ok with what's happening so tell me. Tell me how you feel about Stefan moving here." Damon sighs deeply not really pleased about having this conversation and showing his insecurities but he knows that if their relationship is going to last he had to be honest with her.

"I think that it's great that Stefan wants to be closer to Jeremy. It's something that Jeremy has always wanted no matter how much he pretends that he doesn't." Elena nods her head agreeing with him. "But I also know that Stefan is a dick so he probably has more on his mind than just strengthening his relationship with his son."

"What like strengthening his relationship with me?" Elena asks.

"Yes. I know that's what he's up to. He going to try to steal you away from me." Damon removes his T-shirt and lays in the bed. He lays on his side facing her and holds his head up with his hand.

"I love you, Damon." She says. "So as far as I am concerned he can't steal me away because I belong to you." She says matter-of-factly. They stare at each other for several seconds. The atmosphere in the room changes completely. Damon swallows and then clears his throat.

"I love you too." He says. Elena smiles at him blushing slightly. Damon lays flat on his back and she falls comfortably on his chest. He wraps his arms around her amazed at how she fits every curve of him like a puzzle. Elena inhales his scent and feels drunk and disoriented. She presses her forehead into his naked chest so her nose fills up with his scent. Damon has a slight intake of breath as she rubs her hands up the sides of his chest. She curls up closer to him throwing her leg across his so there is no space between them at all. Damon tries to remember what he was going to say next but can't. He just enjoys the feel of her in his arms. Her lips brush the tiny hairs on his chest and for a moment Damon thinks his heart has stopped. He catches his breath quickly but the reaction does not go unnoticed by Elena. She looks up at him surprised.

"Are you okay?" She says looking concerned as her heart keeps racing a mile a minute.

"Yes, I'm fine." Damon says presses his lips together slightly. Elena giggles as he pulls her on top of his lean body. She brings her legs to either side of him and finds his lips. Damon takes in the taste of her like a drug and praying that the feelings he has right now never goes away.

"Damon," She says breathlessly between kisses feeling her foggy head is going to fall of her shoulders from how light headed she feels.

"Yes," He says connecting his forehead to hers.

"I want you…all of you." She says licking her swollen lips. Damon doesn't respond to her with words instead he makes her lips apart of his again knowing that words were no longer enough to show how much he cares for her.

* * *

**_One month later. ._**** .**

"Christmas Eve in New York. Is he fucking kidding? Why did he have to pick Christmas?" Elena mouths an apology to the people surrounding them in the cafeteria as Caroline has yet another outburst from their conversation.

"Caroline, keep it down." Elena says through clenched teeth half amused and half exasperated. The transition from being a nurse to a nurse manger has been challenging to say the least and Caroline has been there every step of the way but at the top of the list of challenging things was keeping her friendship with Caroline at work intact even though, technically speaking, Elena was now her superior. Simple things like not complaining when she _had_ to schedule her for some Saturday nights were like pulling teeth. But there were some perks like getting first choice on her break hour and maybe not assigning her to the more obnoxious patients first. But Elena promised that they would always have their lunch together and that's what they were doing currently.

"You can't expect me to react quietly when you tell me that your ex wants you and your son to spend Christmas Eve together in the most magical place there is. I mean come on, have you seen the end of Home Alone 2? You have a month. Are you prepared? We barely made it through Thanksgiving." Elena shakes her head.

"There is nothing to prepare for. What am I supposed to say no, Caroline?"

"Yes. In fact, you say hell no. You say no _fucking_ way are you kissing him under a mistletoe in Central Park."

"But what about Jeremy? He seems so…excited about the idea of all three of us spending time together. I mean I know he would never admit how much he wants it but he does. Should I let him down?" Caroline shakes her head. She sighs and puts her fork down on her tray, her grilled chicken salad nearly finished.

"Have you talked to Damon about all of this?" Elena nods her head.

"Yeah I mean he's not excited about it. He doesn't trust Stefan's intentions but he thinks it's important for Jeremy to see his mother and father getting along. And it'll be the first Christmas we'd all be together."

"I don't trust him either. He gets his eyebrows professionally waxed. I don't trust guys who get their eyebrows professional waxed." Elena chuckles and takes a bite of her sandwich.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen? Stefan makes a move on me?"

"Yes,"

"And then I set him straight. Done."

"But what about ice skating?"

"Jeremy will be my partner."

"But what about the tree?"

"What tree?" Elena says feeling exhausted.

"The huge magical tree in Rockefeller Center."

"Seriously, Caroline, your obsession with Christmas is scary." Elena says chuckling. "Look, nothing is going to happen. We are going to give Jeremy a great Christmas Eve and then we'll come back Christmas Day to give him another one with Damon. It'll be great."

"Ok…" Caroline says half enthused.

"All right, now, there's something else I have to tell you about Stefan."

"What?" Caroline says before finishing her water.

"He's going to the game with you, Jeremy, and Bonnie tonight." Caroline spits her water out all over her tray.

"What the FUCK?" Elena bursts into laughter and spends the next half hour pacifying her best friend.

* * *

"Aunt Care, just think about how much you love me." Jeremy pleads on the phone in his bedroom a few hours later.

"I don't know if I love you this much, kid."

"Matt couldn't get out of work, dad was with me when I got the call when he picked me up from school today, and it would have been rude _not_ to invite him. I could tell he wanted to go. I'll-I'll make it up to you. How about I do your grocery shopping this month. Next week?" Jeremy could hear keys rattling in the background. He suspected she was getting in her car leaving from work. There is a long pause, he hears a door slam shut, and her car start up.

"Ugh, you are so lucky I love you." She yells causing Jeremy to laugh.

"Love you too, Aunt Care."

"Mmhm. I'll pick you and Bonnie up in a couple of hours."

"Ok, see you soon." Jeremy hangs up the phone. As soon as he does his phone vibrates. He looks at the screen and Bonnie's name appears showing that he has a text from her.

**Bon Bon:**

**I've been knocking for ten minutes.**

**Jeremy:**

**Sorry, Bon Bon. I was in the shower. The door is open. Come in.**

**Bon Bon:**

**Kk. And stop calling me Bon Bon. **

Jeremy laughs as he slips on the pair of jeans laying on his bed. He buttons them up just as he hears footsteps approaching his room. Bonnie knocks lightly.

"Come in," Jeremy says as he walks to his drawer to pick out a pair of socks.

"Getting all pretty for the college girls?" Bonnie asks. Jeremy chuckles at her sarcasm but doesn't miss the sincerity in her eyes or the way they linger on his chest. She flops down on his bed behind him staring at his back for a few seconds before looking down at his navy blue comforter. He wasn't ripped by any means but he was for sure nice to look at. This wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless in the last few months they had been friends. Jeremy wasn't shy about his body. She had found that out when he answered the door in a loose pair of sweat pants and nothing else one night she came over to help him cram for a biology test. She remembered feeling like a pervert the way she couldn't stop staring. Jeremy had just smirked, apologized, and told her to set up in the dining room while he finished getting dressed. She had thought Jeremy was this shy freshman but it turned out he had a humble confidence that surprised her, a smile that made her go weak in the knees, and a heart that made his friendship fierce. Bonnie liked him more than she wanted to and found herself with each passing day fighting the urge to act on what she felt.

"What are you thinking so intently about?" Jeremy asks once he successfully slips on a t shirt and socks. Bonnie looks up at him and smiles.

"How awesome this trip is going to be." She says. Jeremy smiles.

"Yeah?" He says grabbing his towel to dry his hair.

"Totes. U of A is my first choice." Jeremy nods remembering her mentioning that once in passing. Bonnie gets up on her knees and takes the towel from Jeremy. She begins towel drying Jeremy's hair. Jeremy smiles wondering what caused the gesture. He'd have to analyze it later as well as whatever she was wearing today. She smelled like strawberries. She always smelled like strawberries and it drove him mad.

"Your dad went there, right?" Bonnie nods. "Yes and mom and grandmas and aunts and uncles and big cousins. It's a family tradition." She says smiling.

"That's cool. It's nice that you want to continue it."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Art school for Photography."

"Like Damon?" Jeremy smiles loving that Bonnie remembered that fact.

"Like Damon." He says. Bonnie shakes his head softly one last time and then sinks back down against her legs on the bed. She sits the damp towel in her lap. She ruffles his hair.

"Hair's dry." She says in a tad da type voice. Jeremy chuckles.

"Thanks." He says. "You're pretty good at that. Might make you my permanent hair dryer." Bonnie blushes and rolls her eyes. Jeremy takes the towel from her lap and throws it in a hamper in the corner of the room.

"Why don't you ever show me your pictures?" She asks folding her legs like a pretzel as she sits on the foot of his bed. Jeremy sits in his desk chair. They both seem to agree on giving each other lots of personal space right now.

"They aren't really good yet."

"What's good exactly?"

"I don't know. The way Damon's pictures come out."

"Damon's had study time. You haven't. Can't compare. Let me see some."

"Let me read one of your short stories." Bonnie's eyes narrow in defeat. Jeremy had been bugging to learn about _that_ side of her. The creative writer.

"Exactly. It's not that easy. I mean…showing you my pictures is like showing you the world through my eyes, the things that I love, find interesting, and beautiful. It's like a piece of my soul. I'm not sure I'm ready to share my soul with you yet, Bon. Are you?" Bonnie licks her suddenly dry lips.

"You finished that collection of poetry book I lent you didn't you?" She says diffusing the tension. Jeremy chuckles and nods.

"So what are you doing here so early anyway? Caroline won't be here for another two hours."

"I was bored. Parents working late and Grams had her bingo friends over. Not the coolest crowd in town." Jeremy laughs.

"Well nice to know where I stand in the cool department." Bonnie nods chuckling.

"So Daddy-O's coming tonight, huh?" Jeremy starts to spin absentmindedly in his desk chair.

"Yep, first time we've ever gone to a basketball game together. Weird, right?"

"Not surprising since this is the first time he's been consistently in your life since forever. This past month must have been pretty cool for you."

"I don't like to talk about it too much because I don't want Damon to feel any sort of way but yeah. I really like having my dad around."

"I am sure Damon understands how you feel about your father. He wouldn't be mad at you." Jeremy nods.

"No, I know that. I just…I don't know."

"Have you talked to Damon? Like really talked to him about the changes?" Jeremy shakes his head. "I think that should happen."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Always." Bonnie says smiling. Jeremy just stares at her. "What?" She says.

"Nothing I'm just…glad we're friends." He says softly. "Tonight should be fun." Bonnie feels her cheeks grow hot. She just nods unable to find her voice anymore. Jeremy smirks satisfied. He had talked to Damon about something important but it wasn't about Stefan moving to town. It was about how to win the heart of a girl like Bonnie Bennett. They hatched a plan ad Jeremy was starting to think it was working. It was working very well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as humanly possible. Sorry for the late update. Life's been punching me square in the face lately and I haven't had any inspiration to write. But I'm good now. I know where the story is going and I'll have chapters up a lot quicker from now on. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and alerting this story. It means the world to me, truly. Love you all! :)**

**Next chapter will be the basketball game with Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie and we'll have an awesome double date with Damon and Elena and Alaric and Jenna. Plus some developments in this Matt and Anna situation. Did you forget about them? I hope not. :-) Peace, love, and review beautiful readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, beautiful readers! I am so thankful for all of your reviews and favorites and following and all of that super awesome jazz. Lol. It really inspires me and I seriously love you all! Here goes the next chapter. I reworked what I was originally going to do with the chapter and changed it to add more Delena since you asked for it. I had planned this scene already for chapter 9 but decided to do it sooner for you guys. See, I totes listen to my readers! But just so you guys know this story is not ****_just_**** a story about Damon and Elena. Its about Damon and Elena and the family they unknowingly created. So it'll revolve around everyone not just the two of them and their relationship. There will be plenty of Delena but to make the story full there will be other things going on that moves the story along. Anywhosies, hope you enjoy it and as always: Peace, Love, and Review. **

* * *

"So I was thinking since Jeremy's gone tonight we could cuddle up on the couch and have a Criminal Minds marathon ..." Elena is getting dressed after a shower washing her long day away and ready to spend some time with her man. Damon is lying across the bed reading one of her girly magazines and chuckling to himself.

"That sounds amazing, babe, and at some point you should take this quiz too. Find out what fashion season you are. I'm a spring." He says proudly. Elena laughs as she settles into her yoga pants and white t shirt. She pulls her damp hair up into a high ponytail and puts her hands on her hips ready for the night.

"You're so weird, Salvatore."

"You enjoy every minute of it, Gilbert." Elena chuckles and crawls on to the foot of the bed. She lies flat on her stomach and props her hands up under her cheek holding her head up to look at him. Damon closes the magazine and smiles at her.

"I was thinking about something." Elena says sighing.

"What?" Damon says pushing her straying bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. Elena forgets what she was going to say for a second but recovers in the same beat.

"I know we've only been dating for a couple of months but I don't know about you but it feels like a lot longer doesn't it? I mean it doesn't really feel like much has changed besides, you know, you sleeping in my bed most nights." Damon smirks. Elena blushes.

"I feel the same way." He says. "Nothing has ever felt so right as this. So natural."

"And I know you've been uneasy lately about Stefan moving here, about not getting as much of Jeremy's attention as usual." Damon's smile fades.

"Did Jeremy say something to you?" Elena shakes her head.

"He just said that he wasn't sure how you felt about everything. That you haven't sat down and hashed things out."

"He's just been so busy. Stefan's been getting him every day after school and I've had shoots booked every weekend. Just haven't been able to catch him."

"Yes, exactly, and why haven't you been able to catch him?"

"Because when he's coming in I'm leaving?" Damon says his eyes narrowing trying to figure out where their conversation is going.

"Yes and that made me think." Elena sighs. She sits up in front of him. Damon sits up too feeling like he should be upright for the rest of this conversation. "What if you…moved in…with me and Jeremy?"

"Moved in, move in?" Damon says softly.

"Yeah I mean I figure we're together and its working, your lease on your apartment is up in a couple of months and you're always here anyway. What's really stopping us from taking everything to the next level?"

"Next level?" Damon asks.

"Yes…" She says. "What do you think?" Damon looks down at the silk comforter he is sitting on. He follows the lines of the pattern in it with his fingers and inhales and exhales deeply.

"What do I think about moving in, moving in with you and Jeremy and taking it to the next level…" Damon says mostly to himself.

"Why do you keep repeating everything I say?" Elena says biting her lip nervously.

"I'm just making sure this isn't a dream. That I'm hearing you correctly." Elena smirks slightly. "Because if Ashton pops out and announcing he's rebooting Punk'd starting with me I'm going to be really, _really_ annoyed." Elena crawls into his lap facing him. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles.

"Not a joke. Not a prank. Not a dream. It's real. Move in with us." Damon smiles big and kisses her sweetly.

"I would love to take things to the next level. I would love to move in. I can't imagine being anywhere else but here." Elena hugs him tightly and Damon hugs her back closes his eyes and absorbing the moment where he fell in love with this woman all over again.

* * *

"How amazing was that library?" Bonnie exclaims as she, Jeremy, Caroline, and Stefan get settled into their seats. The gym is in full effect with music blaring, cheerleaders doing impressive gymnastics moves, and the smell of hot dogs, nachos, and other tantalizing junk food in the air.

"Oh, I could live there for sure." Jeremy replies dreamily.

"Totally. Go on adventures with Tom Sawyer by day."

"And be one of Lady Chatterley's lovers by night." Jeremy says wiggling his eyebrows causing Bonnie to giggle. Caroline laughs at them shaking her head.

"If amazing to me how you share no DNA with Damon but you make the same facial expressions." Bonnie says.

"You guys want some snacks?" Stefan asks not as amused by Bonnie's comment as everyone else. Bonnie and Jeremy nod.

"I guess I'll go with you. Jeremy eats like a horse..." Caroline says rolling her eyes. Jeremy pretends to be offended poking Caroline in the side as she walks pass him. Caroline laughs slapping his hands away. Stefan smiles at them warmly as she passes him laughing. They head towards the exit. Caroline walks in front of Stefan not wanting to be in step with him. But Stefan keeps up with her anyway.

"You and Jeremy seem to have a great relationship." Stefan says when they finally get a good rhythm.

"We do. He's a great kid."

"That he is." Stefan says smiling. "How long have you and Elena been friends?"

"Since Jeremy was born."

"That's what I thought. I remember meeting you a few times when I was down to see Jeremy." Caroline nods her head. Stefan licks his lips and sighs.

"So I have a feeling you don't like me very much." Stefan says as they reach one of the lines at a concession stand.

"And your feeling would be correct." Caroline says pretending to be interested in the price board above the cashier's head.

"But you don't know me." Stefan says putting his hands deep in the pockets of his dark denim jeans.

"I know enough about you to know that I don't _want_ to know you." Caroline looks at him sternly hoping that this statement ends the conversation. Stefan just gives her a small smile.

"And what do you know about me?" He says.

"Your objective is to break up Damon and Elena so you can selfishly get back the family you abandoned over a decade ago." Stefan's smile fades. Caroline smiles. The line moves and they both move up only a few people from the cashier now.

"I don't have a hidden agenda. I just want my son back." Stefan says his jaw clenched as he tries to keep his anger under control.

"Look, Stefan, you can try to work that pretty boy charm all you want but I'm not as naive as my best friend and I'm not as patient as Damon either. I won't sugar coat anything to make anyone feel better or pretend to like you. I won't be rude to you. I'll be cordial because at the end of the day you're Jeremy's father. But don't expect us to be friends. It's not going to happen. I don't…like you. Period." Stefan glares at her but doesn't have time to respond when they reach the cashier. They order a large thing of nachos, 4 hot dogs, and four medium Cokes. The cashier gives them a couple of trays to carry all of their snacks. After a minute or two of maneuvering themselves through the crowd of navy blue and orange they get back to Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Got major snack-age here." Stefan announces. Jeremy looks at Caroline as she passes hot dogs down the row, to Bonnie, to him, and then to Stefan with a frown.

"You all right, Care?" He asks curiously. Caroline smiles big.

"Of course. Let's go Cavaliers! Whoo hoo!" She yells and then takes a large bite of her hot dog. Jeremy laughs and shakes his head. The announcer starts to name the starting line-up and the crowd starts to go crazy Stefan looks over at Caroline who has just stood up for her favorite player.

"Number 22, baby, yeah!" She yells in her best Austin Powers accent and they all burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you followed college ball, Ms. Forbes." Bonnie says.

"Oh, I don't. I just like his face." She says shrugging. "And I keep telling you to call me Caroline. Ms. Forbes is my mother." Bonnie nods smiling.

"Oh, look at 11. Stand up with me, Bon! Yess!" Caroline jumps up again and Bonnie yells with her laughing in between their cat calls. Jeremy and Stefan laugh at them. The game starts and the crowd quiets a few octaves to pay attention but there is one set of eyes that aren't on it. Stefan can't seem to get the conversation he had with Caroline out of his head or the guilt that came with it.

* * *

"Hey, kid." Damon says standing in the doorway of Jeremy's room. Jeremy looks up from his computer screen. He had gotten home a little while ago. Damon had heard him but waited a bit to talk to him until he got settled in. Now showered and in PJs Jeremy is ready for bed.

"Hey, Damon. Thought you guys were sleep." He says. He shuts down his computer and sits down on his bed.

"Your mom is. She tried to stay up but she had a pretty long day at work." Jeremy nods his head. Damon leans against the doorway. "How was the game?"

"It was great. Really fun. We got pizza afterwards. That's why I'm home so late."

"Oh, no worries. Just wanted to see that you got home safe." Damon says.

"Thanks." Jeremy says. Damon smiles and then pushes himself up.

"Night," Damon says and starts to head back to his room.

"Hey, Damon," Jeremy calls. Damon turns back around.

"What's up?" He says.

"Are you mad at me for hanging out with my Dad so much these days?" Damon scoffs. He sits next to Jeremy on the bed.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It just seems like you've been avoiding me since he moved to Mystic Falls."

"I was just giving you space, Jer. I didn't want to intrude on your time with your Dad."

"Well thanks but you know that doesn't mean that I don't want to hang with you too, right?"

"Of course I know that, Jer." Damon says smiling.

"I like having him here, Damon." Jeremy says softly.

"You're supposed to like having him here." Damon says. He puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I'm sorry that we haven't had time to really sit down and talk about all of this. But listen, Stefan is your dad and he's here for you. You can hang out with him as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not mad or jealous or sad. I'm happy for you. I _want_ this for you. It's about time Stefan realized what he has been missing out on: one fantastic kid." Jeremy smiles.

"I just feel guilty."

"Why?" Damon says.

"Because, Damon." He looks down at his green comforter. "You're kind of my dad too." Damon takes his hand off of Jeremy's shoulder slowly.

"What?" He says blinking rapidly.

"No one wants to say it because of whatever reasons but it is what it is, D. Ok, so, you may not have helped with my DNA but you've been a father to me in every other way there is and now that you and mom are dating it makes it even more real to me. You're my dad too. And I don't want you to feel neglected just because the guy who did provide the DNA is suddenly ready to step up. My dad will just have to get used to the fact that he has to share me." Damon looks at Jeremy in awe as he tries to process what he just said.

"Ok…" Damon manages to say. His voice is low and he swallows to clear the lump in his throat.

"Ok…" Jeremy says and grins. Damon can't help but grin back.

"Your mom probably wants us to tell you together but um…your mom asked me to move in with you guys. I'm guessing…that's cool?" Jeremy beams and nods his head.

"You already practically live here. We buy groceries for you for crying out loud." Damon laughs.

"That is true." Damon says. He gets up from the bed and glances at his watch swallowing thickly again. "Well I'll let you get some sleep. You have school in the morning. Get that beauty rest." Jeremy chuckles.

"Ok," He says. Damon walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He leans up against the door and lets out a breath. He closes his eyes and exhales. A tear falls from his eye and he exhales feeling like his heart was going to explode in that room. He lets his emotions settle before heading to his bedroom. _His_ bedroom. In _his_ house. With _his_…family.

* * *

**Next Chapter is Christmas! Get ready, readers, its going to be interesting. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, beautiful readers! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Peace, love, and review! :-) **

* * *

"Ok, so I'll text you when we land and I will call you before we go to bed." Elena runs her fingers through her hair and looks up at Damon. Damon's face is sad but he smiles anyway. He doesn't like the idea of being away from her. He doesn't like it one bit. Elena wasn't too fond of the idea either. Both were putting up a brave face. They are outside of the airport Damon had offered to drive her and Jeremy to see them off. Jeremy was off to the side talking to Stefan sending them smirking glances every few seconds. Jeremy and Damon had already said their goodbyes. Giving each other a quick hug and a handshake.

"Sounds good," Damon says. Elena smiles at him and puts her arms around his neck. She kisses him sweetly.

"What are you going to do all by yourself in our big house?" Damon smiles loving the sound of our house coming form her mouth. The move had been so easy and for the past few weeks it felt just like home. Nothing had really changed except for now instead of crashing on the couch he was waking up next to her. This woman that he was starting to think was the love of his life.

"Sulk...mostly." He says smirking. Elena giggles into his chest. Damon kisses her on the forehead and wraps his arms around her waist. They hug for several seconds.

"All right. I'm going to go now." Elena says. "Before I change my mind." Damon sighs deeply.

"Ok. Have fun." Elena lets him go and walks over to Stefan and Jeremy.

"All ready?" Stefan asks. Elena nods.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says smiling politely.

"Take care of them, Stefan. I except them to be back in one piece." Damon says as he walks around to get in the driver's seat of his car. Stefan nods tightly at him.

"Of course," He says and they start to head for the doors to go into the airport. Damon watches them until he can't see them anymore and then gets into his car and drives away. Later that day after spending countless hours cleaning the house, rearranging the Christmas presents under the tree in various orders such as alphabetical, size, and color, and watching the A Christmas Story marathon on cable, he finds himself on the doorstep of his old friend Alaric Saltzman. Damon had enjoyed a few man-dates with Alaric since their reuniting and was invited for a nice Christmas Eve dinner with him and his fiance. Figuring that sulking in the house until Elena and Jeremy came home would be unproductive he agreed to go. Carrying a bottle of Sweet Red wine and a smile Damon knocks. After a few seconds, Alaric opens the door with a huge grin.

"Merry Christmas, buddy! Come on in! So glad you could make it! How was the drive?" Alaric is extremely cherry this Christmas Eve. Damon forgot how much he loved the holidays. It seemed to be the only time his parents ever really got along so maybe that was why, Damon concluded on his own.

"Merry Christmas, man. The drive was good. Not too much traffic. Took a few back roads Jason Aldean style." Alaric nods chuckling. Damon hands him the bottle of wine along with his coat and Ric drapes his coat over the banister beside them.

"Thanks. This is one of Jenna's favorites. Come on into the living room. She's excited to meet you." They walk a few paces and on the left is a cozy living room. Damon can see when he looks down the hall that there is a healthy sized kitchen. When they enter the living room a big tree stands tall to one corner with a great amount of presents underneath, two stockings adorn the wood burning fireplace beside it with Jenna and Ric decorated on it, and a comfy looking sofa and love seats are spread around the room making the entire situation look like something out of a catalog. Jenna is sitting crossed legged on the sofa closet to the fire place sipping something thick from a mug. Damon assumes its egg nog and smiles warmly. She's beautiful and tall with blonde hair falling soft waves around her face and big doe eyes looking extremely excited to meet him.

"Damon, this is Jenna. Jenna this is my almost brother from another mother, Damon." Damon chuckles and walks up to her shaking her outstretched hand.

"Its so nice to meet you, Jenna." Damon says.

"its so nice to meet you too, Damon. Alaric has told me so much about you over these past few weeks I feel like I know you." She says.

"Hope it was all good," Damon jokes.

"Oh, of course." Jenna says smiling. "Please make yourself comfortable. I'll go get you something to drink. Egg Nog? Wine?"

"Egg nog would be great, actually." Damon says.

"Awesome and help yourself to some cookies. They are just out of the oven." Jenna disappears out the way he and Alaric came. He smiles at Alaric knowingly.

"I owe you a high five." Damon says winking at his friend. Alaric laughs out loud. "Its not as manly when you do it beside a Christmas tree eating cookies shaped like reindeer." Jenna returns quickly and sits Damon's mug of egg nog in front of him. She sits next to Alaric and loops her arm through his.

"I can't believe you guys just found each other so randomly."

"It was completely unexpected," Damon says helping himself to the cookies sitting in front of him.

"A good unexpected." Alaric says. "Could have been under better circumstances but you know...shit happens." Damon nods enjoying his Santa Claus shaped sugar cookie.

"It was pretty funny. I was expecting this uptight disciplinarian about to tell me that my kid was going down a very dangerous path and I get this guy." Damon says smirking. Alaric shrugs. Jenna laughs.

"I think I was on my A-game that day. Matt thought he was going to get expelled. I could see it in his eyes."

"Oh, you smell fear is that it?"

"I eat it for breakfast." Alaric says triumphed and they all laugh.

"Were you surprised that Alaric was a teacher?" Jenna says.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I knew he would be. When he would come home on weekends or breaks he totally helped me with my homework. Aced all of my tests from just studying with him over the phone. He was great." Damon says. Alaric smiles remembering simultaneous late night cram sessions via a combination of instant messaging and phone calls.

"And I always knew you would be a photographer. Jenna, this guy is the reason my dad hates taking pictures. He would follow my parents around everywhere just snapping away. And his favorite pastime was candid ones. Call your name and snap you're on Damon Camera."

"That's hilarious." Jenna says through laughter. "Do you have any embarrassing stories about this guy that I should know? Something really good I can use against him." Damon takes a long sip of his drink nearly finished as he thinks.

"Oh, oh, man, OK, so... one weekend Alaric comes home and he decides he wants to go and teach me how to play rugby, out of all sports, seriously." Jenna is laughing into her mug and Alaric is shaking his head knowing exactly where he is going with this.

"You were sports deprived! I had to teach you everything! One sport every time I came home." Alaric defends himself as he start to uncork the bottle of wine Damon brought.

"Whatever so anyway I am uncoordinated, unfocused, and probably have some form of A.D.D. so I am focusing on his instructions one minute and the candy apple red car riding by the next minute." They all laugh while eating way too many cookies that will probably spoil their dinner as Damon continues the story. None of them seem to care about that, though, as they continue sharing stories until dinner.

"When dinner is ready they all sit at the beautiful decorated dinning room table and chow down on Ham, mashed potatoes, and a vegetable medley. Everything was delicious and Damon made sure to tell Jenna that as he devoured his place.

"So Alaric says you have a girlfriend?" Jenna says before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Yes, Elena." Damon says with a smile.

"How long have you been together?"

"For about 3 months. Its still fairly new, I guess."

"That's great. How did you guys meet?"

"Well we had been friends for a long time. I used to babysit her son when he was a young kid and I just never left." Jenna smiles.

"That's so sweet." She says.

"You should see him and Jeremy together. Damon came to the school and volunteered for the Thanksgiving food drive and you couldn't tell me they weren't related. They are two peas in a pod." Alaric chimes in. Damon grins.

"He's a great kid, really bright, funny, talented, stays out of trouble. Impossible not to love." Damon says proudly. Jenna's smile widens and her heart swells.

"Sounds like you love him enough for the whole world." She teases.

"That's possible." Damon says.

"And what's Elena like?" Jenna asks.

"Incredible. Selfless, witty, hardworking, and extremely beautiful. I couldn't be happier." Jenna nods and takes a sip of her wine.

"I would love to meet her. You should come over for New Year's. We're having a little party. Just some of my friends and a few of Alaric's colleagues." Alaric nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, man. It's going to be really fun. We're all going to get drunk, watch the ball drop, and then make out with our dates."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Damon says holding up his wine glass and they all clink their glasses together chuckling. At the end of the night Damon gives Jenna a warm hug and a thank you for inviting him. He thoroughly enjoyed himself and could not wait for their New Year's get together. Alaric walks out on to the porch to say their goodbyes.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Ric. This was great." Damon says.

"You're welcome, man. Thanks for coming. I'm so glad you could. Can't wait for New Year's. I think Elena and Jenna will get along great." Damon nods smiling.

"For sure. Jenna's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys." Alaric looks at his front door as if seeing Jenna through it and smiles widely.

"Thank you. She has no idea how wrapped around her finger I truly am."

"I know the feeling." Damon says chuckling. Three is a comfortable silence between them for a few seconds. Damon clears his throat. "Can I ask you something weird?" He asks. Alaric nods.

"Sure, anything." He says folding his arms to protect himself from the late December wind.

"When did you know that Jenna...was the one? That you didn't want anyone else and she was it?" Damon's face is serious as he watches Alaric process the question. He strokes his chin.

"I don't think there was ever an exact moment. I just...knew. I looked at her and I pictured my life without her in it and I just didn't like it. I just knew that no matter what happened I didn't ever want to be without her." Damon shakes his head slowly going over the words in his head a couple of times.

"Hm," He responds softly.

"Why do you ask?" Alaric says smirking. Damon shrugs nonchalantly.

"Just curious," He says.

"Is my former-juvenile-delinquent-almost-brother, in love?" Alaric asks the smirk not leaving his face. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Goodbye, Ric. Thanks for the lovely evening."

"You are, aren't you? That is so cute." Alaric teases further. Damon punches him playful in the shoulder and heads to his car.

"See you New Years!" Damon calls waving at him. He can still see Alaric's smirk as he settles into his car and lets the engine warm up. But no matter how annoyed he was at his friend he couldn't help but smirk too. He was in love and he didn't think it was going away any time soon. Or, maybe, he admitted to himself, it wasn't ever going to go away. Period.

* * *

Elena comes from the bathroom changed into her PJs. She is wearing bottoms with bunny rabbits on them and a white T-shirt that smells like Damon. Her face is thoroughly flushed red from her goodnight conversation with Damon. Jeremy is lying on his back on his twin bed dressed the same minus the bunnies. He has a huge smile on his face and is snoring away. Stefan booked two connecting rooms for them. One for Elena and Jeremy to sleep in and one for himself. Elena was grateful for it and, honestly, surprised. She expected a lavish suite of some sort. She was actually surprised by Stefan's actions from the entire day. He was...pleasant. She might even say...nice. When they arrived they immediately went to get breakfast from a place Stefan loved. He had a car available for them to be chauffeured around for the day. After breakfast they went sightseeing, pizza at another one of Stefan's favorite places, and then in the evening they went to see something on Broadway that neither Elena or Jeremy were interested in but were excited to see just because they were in New York and could now say that they saw it. They went to see the Christmas tree in Rockefeller center and for dinner they went to Stefan's favorite restaurant which should have been named after him because of the way catered to him.

It was all very exciting, sometimes weird, but mostly fun. Elena wished she could have captured every expression on Jeremy's face. Every moment was priceless and she was happy that she got to experience it all with him. She still wasn't completely sure about Stefan's intentions but she had to admit that she didn't regret coming along and she couldn't have asked for a better day. Elena knocks on the door connecting their rooms. She hears Stefan call out to come in and walks into the room. It isn't much different than her and Jeremy's room except for one big bed for Stefan to sleep on. Stefan is lying on the bed on his stomach flicking through television channels. He sits up when Elena comes in. Elena stays loitering by the door.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all of this. Jeremy had an amazing day." Elena says smiling warmly at him. Stefan nods his head.

"You are welcome but you don't have to thank me. Just get use to things like this happening. Jeremy deserves moments like this and I will do everything I can to make sure he gets them."

"I am happy that you decided to move back, Stefan. Jeremy got use to you not being around but that doesn't mean he didn't always want you around." Stefan nods. There is a comfortable silence between them for a few seconds.

"Did you call Damon?" Stefan asks. "Let him know everything's OK?" Elena's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Yes," She says stretching out the S. Stefan nods.

"Good," Stefan says. "I want to be honest with you about something, Elena." Elena suddenly feels like she should bolt. This was the moment she had been dreading all day.

"Ok," She says.

"I had bad intentions with inviting you here." Elena rolls her eyes.

"No..." She says sarcastically. Stefan grins. "When I heard that you and Damon had started dating I didn't like it. Not just because of you but because of Jeremy too. Damon is a constant source of annoyance because he has everything that I want. You, an amazing relationship with Jeremy, my family essentially."

"Something that you could have had, had you choose us and not your career." Elena says folding her arms across her chest.

"I know..." Stefan says softly. "And I regret not making the right decision. I moved here to mend my relationship with Jeremy but also to win you back somehow."

"I can't be won back."

"I know that now..." Stefan says hanging his head. He looks back up at her. "I know. And I want to apologize for thinking that you could be. I apologize for everything including the last 15 years where you had to deal with everything alone. And believe it or not I am grateful for Damon filling in the space that I left. All I want from this point on is to become a part of the family that you have created. I want to be in Jeremy's life and I want to be able to come over and be there for the little moments without a fight breaking out. I just want to be there if you'll let me." Elena runs her fingers through her wet hair and stares at Stefan flabbergasted. She never in a million years expected this to happen. She was prepared, however, for punching him in the nose or bolting out of the room after setting him straight.

"If you promise to respect Damon and his relationship with Jeremy I will not stand in your way of having a relationship with Jeremy. It's all I ever wanted. You also have to respect the fact that I love Damon and he isn't going anywhere...ever. He's it for me. He's in this family indefinitely. Accept it. And we can move forward."

"I promise." Stefan says. "You have my word." Elena smiles.

"Ok," She says.

"Ok," Stefan says back smiling slightly.

"I'm, uh, going to go to bed now." Elena says walking towards the door. Stefan chuckles nodding. Elena stops.

"Can I just ask...what brought all of this on?" Stefan laughs.

"Caroline said some things to me that were really...eye opening. I kind of felt like I was verbally smacked in the face." Elena nods.

"Yes, that's her super power." Stefan laughs.

"She just put some things into perspective. She's...something else." Elana nods. Her eyes narrow at the experession on his face. She grins suspiciously as she heads back to her room to sleep.

* * *

"Oh my God. I've been so bored!" shouts Damon as Jeremy and Elena enter the house the next morning. Elena laughs and throws her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas," She says kissing him sweetly.

"Merry Christmas," Damon says smiling widely. Jeremy sits his suitcase by the stairs and hangs his coat on the rack by the door. He walks into the living room and plops down on the sofa shaking his head at Damon.

"You are pathetic, D. You couldn't last 24 hours without us?" Damon shrugs.

"What can I say? I'm lost without you." He says. Jeremy laughs. Stefan is standing awkwardly in the living room. Damon turns around and looks at him.

"Thanks for getting them home safe." He says seriously.

"No problem," Stefan says smiling. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you before I go." The room is silent as all eyes are on Damon. Damon clears his throat.

"Yeah, sure. I'll walk you out."

"See you later, dad." Jeremy calls out.

"All right, Jer. I'll call you tomorrow." Jeremy smiles. Damon and Stefan walk to the front door and stand there awkwardly. Stefan clears his throat.

"I wanted to," He stops and clears his throat again. Damon looks at him suspicious. "Why does everyone give me that look?" Stefan says looking offended.

"Because you are always up to something," Damon says.

"I'm not up to anything," Damon raises his eyebrow at him. Stefan chuckles.

"What's up, Stefan?" Damon asks.

"I want to apologize," Stefan says through a sigh. Damon looks up at him.

"For what?" Damon says still suspicious.

"For what I said to you at Jeremy's birthday." Damon stands up straight, alert, and ready to bolt at any moment.

"Oh yeah?" Damon says.

"Yeah," Stefan says.

"Suddenly not ready to steal my girl?"

"No. I was angry, then. I was jealous. It was out of line. So I'm sorry and I honestly just want to get past all of it."

"Get...past it?" Damon asks. Stefan nods.

"I've faced the fact that I won't stand a chance with Jeremy if I keep fighting with you or trying to break up you and Elena. He loves you and he respects you. And being as though you've been doing my job for the past 6 years or so...I should respect you too."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Damon asks.

"I want to be a good father to my son and I want to be there for him. No restrictions. And I want to be able to come over here and hang out without you and me being at each others throats." Damon's eyes narrows as he goes over what he just said in his head. He tilts his head to the side slightly.

"And this has nothing to do with you trying to get closer to Elena?" Stefan shakes his head sternly. "I don't believe you, Stefan." Damon says smirking.

"Damon, I am not up to anything. And even if I were do you think that I would stand here in front of you admitting my shortcomings and swallowing my pride? No diabolical plan is worth that."

"Elena is worth that." Damon says. Stefan scoffs and shakes his head. He runs his fingers through his unkempt hair.

"Yes. Yes, she would be. But all I care about at this point is being there for Jeremy. I'm not saying I want to be friends. I'm just saying...let's not be enemies. For Jeremy." Damon swallows thickly. Stefan holds out his hand. Damon looks at it. He looks at Stefan's face and for some annoying reason...he believes him. He shakes his head and then shakes Stefan's hand. Stefan exhales and smirks.

"Don't make me regret this truce, Stefan."

"You won't." Stefan says.

"I still think you are up to something."

"Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong then."

"Nothing else helped you with this realization?" Stefan folds his arms across his chest.

"Caroline might have verbally slapped me and...it made me go home and reevaluate what I was doing and why." Damon nods his head feeling like it all made sense now.

"Caroline, huh?" Stefan clears his throat.

"Mmhm.." He says.

"Hm..." Damon says. Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Bye, Damon." Stefan says and heads out the door. Damon laughs shaking his head. It all made perfect sense now. Perfect. He walks into the living room with his face still pensive. Elena is sitting by the Christmas Tree.

"What did Stefan want?" Elena asks when he sits on the floor next to her.

"He wanted...a truce." Damon says.

"A truce?" Elena asks.

"Yep..." Damon nods.

"Wow..." Elena says. "You know he apologized to me too. Last night before we went to bed. I think he might want this to work." Damon's eyes narrow slightly.

"It annoys me to say it but I think I agree with you." Damon says. Jeremy enters the living room with a plate of cookies and plops down across from them on the floor. Elena and Damon retire their conversation for now and decide to spend their Christmas focused on each other. They could deal with their ever changing lives another day.

* * *

**Next chapter is New Year's for this unconventional family. It will be very...very eventful. ;-)**


End file.
